My Loveless Trilogy! Book 1: It’s Over!
by Chibi Ally
Summary: Ritsuka has lost his ears, and now he wants to break up with Soubi. What will Soubi do when he finds out who raped Ritsuka. Rated M. First Book of three. Please Review!
1. Ritsuka's Fake Ears

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Ristsuka got up that morning having not slept at all. He had to get up early, he had to get to the store to buy himself a pair of those fake ears and a tail. Ritsuka could not believe this had happened. He couldn't believe he had lost his ears at thirteen years old, and he knew his mother would flip is she found out. Ritsuka looked over at his bed, where it had all taken place. The rope that had been used to tie him down was on the floor. He looked down at his wrists. The rope burn there was clearly visible. Rituska put his the bed sheets in his closet and replaced them with new. He pushed the rope under his bed and then he turned away from the scene unable to look at it any longer.

He hurried and climbed down from the balcony (Soubi's usual entrance) he had to hold his breath as he realized that and landed to his feet. He put his hood up and zipped the zipper closed all the way to the top. Ritsuka knew you could buy fake ears and stuff, but he didn't have a clue where. He headed off to find it.

* * *

Soubi took a long drag on his cigarette as he made the last few strokes with his brush, "Here Kio, I'm finished."

Kio yawned carefully taking the painting from Soubi. He made sure to touch the parts that were already dry, "Why do we have to paint this early?"

"Because I want to spend the rest of the day with Risuka and I don't need you calling me and complaining that I'm not doing my work. So I'm doing it early," Soubi said.

"Yea but, it's like really early. Most people aren't even up yet, it's not even time for the grade school kids to be in class!"

Soubi didn't answer this as he reached for a new canvas. Kio laughed, "Who am I to complain, as long as you get your work done. I suppose I can always sleep this afternoon when you go to meet Ritsuka after school."

Soubi smiled looking forward to seeing Ritsuka again, for the last week the two had been so busy that they were not able to see each other once. Though they still spoke on the phone, but it wasn't nearly the same as seeing Ritsuka with his own eyes.

* * *

Ritsuka hurried down road after road, and had to step to the side to allow two Americans nuns to pass him. Both were old with white hair, and...white ears...he suddenly began to miss his own.

At last he found the store, and he entered it quickly. It was near deserted. A young woman stood at the counter. She was tall with pink hair and large boobs. She could have easily passed for Yuiko's older sister. She was popping bubbles with her bubble gum when Ritsuka came in. She looked up only for a second to see who it was who had come in before she turned to look back down at the manga she had in her hands.

Ritsuka went over to the bin, grabbed to ears and a tail (that matched his color) and took them to the front counter. The woman looked up scanned the items and told Ristsuka the price, and Ritsuka gratefully paid it.

"What happened?" she asked jokingly as he put them on. "Did it with your girlfriend and don't want your parents to find out?"

"No," he answered simply.

"No reason to be ashamed," she said as she reached up an un-clipped one of her pink ears from her hair. "See! I got fake ones too!"

"I have to go," Ritsuka said after he made sure they looked alright, and then he rushed out of the shop to hurry off to school. The girl watched him leave before re-clipping the fake ear into her hair and returning to her manga.

* * *

Ritsuka walked into class on time and sat down in his seat. He looked around no one seemed to notice that the ears he was wearing were fake.

"Hi Ritsuka kun!" Yuiko said sitting next to him. She had purposely requested that seat at the beginning of the school year a few months ago. She had insisted because she had sat beside him last year, and she didn't care if they had a new class, and a new teacher. She wanted her old seat, the one beside Ritsuka.

The teacher came in and told everyone to sit down. Yuiko did, and he began their lesson for the day. Ritsuka wasn't listening, how could he after last night. No one would blame him for being distracted. He was sure Soubi would wait for him at the entrance to the school, so he would sneak out the back. Ritsuka didn't want to see Soubi again until he had figured out the best way to dump him.

Yuiko seemed to know something was wrong and she passed him a note asking: are you ok?

He picked up his pen and wrote: I'm fine.

He handed the note back to her and she looked at him disbelievingly but nodded and left it at that. He was glad. He didn't feel like telling anyone he had lost his ears just yet, especially not Yuiko.

* * *

When class let out Yuiko immediatly headed for the front entrance while Ritsuka kun slipped out the back without her notice.

Soubi looked up when he saw Yuiko coming. He smiled and waved. So did she. "Hi Soubi!" she said. She seemed in high spirits today, but then again she was always like that.

"Hello," he answered. He looked up. "Where's Ritsuka?"

She spun around. "How strange, he was right behind me...I thought he was..."

"I'll call him," Soubi said. He took out his phone and dialed Ritsuka's number.

Ritsuka looked down at his phone when it began ringing. He knew what that blinking light meant. It was Soubi. He sighed, he remembered all the times Soubi had failed to pick up the phone. He shook his head. "No," he sighed. "Not this time Soubi." He hit ignore the call, and then went to his phone book. He had never looked at Soubi's number to see what it was. Soubi's number had been programed into the phone, so all he had to do was go to Soubi's name. He didn't look at the number this time, even as he deleted Soubi's number from the phone entirely.

* * *

**This is my second fanfic about Ristsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it check it out.**

**Anyway, I'm glad the first chapter of this is done. Please comment, I enjoy them. *smiles***


	2. I Don't Want To Forget

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ristsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"He…He ignored it…" Soubi said in disbelief. Ritsuka did not ignore his calls unless he was angry about something. Soubi started to run through his head all the things that might possibly be upsetting him. Though he knew he would never know which was true until he asked Ritsuka for himself.

"What?" said Yuiko. Soubi closed his phone, while Yuiko began to tell him (in a rapid tone) that Ritsuka had been acting sort of strange in class, and she thought something was bothering him.

"I'll check it out," Soubi assured her. She left him smiling, and he headed towards Ritsuka's house very quickly.

* * *

Ritsuka kept trying to come up with ways for his mother not to find out he had lost his ears. He thought of hundreds of things, but not were logical enough to actually work. His mother had a bad habit of beating him, and if that were to happen again his clipped on ears were sure to fall off. She would know, and that would only make her angrier.

"Ritsuka!" he heard the voice he had been dreading and spun around. Soubi was hurrying towards him. "Ritsuka why—"

He didn't seem able to take in enough air to be able to talk. It was probably those cigarettes he liked to smoke.

"Go away Soubi!" Ritsuka nearly shouted in the middle of the street, causing a few passerbys to turn and look at them.

"Ritsuka…what's—"

"I said go! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Ritsuka? What's wrong? What's the matter wit—" he reached out to touch Ritsuka, to console him. Though Ritsuka pulled away quickly before his fingers had touched Ritsuka's skin.

"We are over Soubi," he said. "I don't want to be your boyfriend! I don't want to be your Sacrifice! And I don't want to know or think about you anymore!"

"Ritsuka…something's wrong…what is it?" he asked terrified at the expression on Ritsuka's face.

"Just…leave me alone Soubi! Just…please…leave me alone."

"Ritsuka? Did I…did I do something to upset you?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka's eyes got wide for a second before he closed them tightly. He turned around so his back was to Soubi. "I order you not to come to my house! And I order you not to come to my school! Just stay away from me!"

Ritsuka took off running for home, and Soubi had his orders. He could not follow. Soubi stood there mulling over the whole situation in his head. _Why is he so angry with me_, he kept repeating those words to himself as he walked to his apartment.

* * *

Upon opening the door Soubi immediately crashed out on his bed. This didn't seem real, almost like it had been a dream. Ritsuka had dumped him, completely. He wasn't sure what to do now. First Seimei had left him, now Ritsuka had. Only Seimei had left him because he had died, Ritsuka left him because...come to think of it Ritsuka had not given him a good reason as to why he was leaving.

Soubi had to have an answer! He would not settle for not knowing. If Ritsuka did not want him as his fighter anymore then that was Ritsuka's decision, and if Ritsuka wished it Soubi would step back and leave him. Though not knowing why was almost killing him.

"Hey Soubi!" Kio shouted as he entered Soubi's apartment uninvited. He was holding two bags full of groceries. "I spoke with our professor and he absolutely loved your paintings! He thought they were wonderful! Uh...Soubi are you ok?"

Soubi looked up at Kio with the expression of a child who had just lost a loving dog (or cat in this case). Soubi sighed, "Ritsuka has dumped me."

"No wonder you look so depressed!" Kio sighed. "Good thing I brought tons of food, and lots of beer!"

"No thank you Kio. I'd like to be alone," Soubi said.

"Alone!? Man this really has made you upset. Never fear! It's Kio to the rescue! I'll ask Ritsuka what's wrong," Kio said. He seemed to think this would make Soubi happier, but he had to hear what was wrong from Ritsuka's own lips...his soft beautiful lips...

"Cheer up Soubi!" Kio said tossing him a beer. "Chug a few of those down and you'll forget all about Ritsuka."

"I don't want to forget," Soubi said.

"Ah, he's probably just going through puberty or something. This phase of his will pass and the two of you will be back together before you know it," Kio said reassuringly.

* * *

Ritsuka was glad his mother was in a good mood, she sat staring at the TV and said "hi," as Ritsuka passed her. For his mother that was downright cheery. He went up to his room did his homework, and when his mother called him downstairs he ate her cooking (which was better tasting than usual). He kept seeing his mother looking at him (she always did this) but today it seemed like she was looking particularly at his ears. As though they would fall off any second. Ritsuka was kind of afraid they would and wondered if they were clipped on securely enough.

Then he went upstairs, and decided he would not sleep on his bed tonight. He just couldn't. Ritsuka began to unbutton his shirt so he could get into his pajama's when he heard something behind him, and his heart nearly stopped at the sight.

"Ready for another fun night?"

* * *

**There we are, Chapter Two! Does anyone know who it is yet? Anyway the next Chapter will be out as soon as I can write it.**


	3. What?

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ristsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

CHAPTER 3

_No_, Ritsuka thought in disbelief. _Not again_.

No time was wasted as the man tied Ritsuka down to the bed. Despite Ritsuka's attempts to stop him he found himself trapped there.

"I'm not going to bother to gag you this time, but do remember your mother is downstairs so try to be quiet," the man whispered in his ear as he began to kiss him.

Part of Ritsuka thought it would almost be worth calling his mother in there to help him. Though, he was sure if his mother came in, this man would kill her without hesitation. Everything he had thought about this man had changed so suddenly, and nothing would surprise him now. So he grabbed hold of the rope binding him and he clenched his teeth to stop him making any noise and…he endured…

* * *

Thus Kio and he drank until both were content. Soubi's mind still refused to stop thinking about Ritsuka, and the more he tried not to think about him the more he seemed to.

"Why don't you paint some Soubi? Get to work on the projects due next week!" Kio said.

"I guess I should, I have nothing better to do," he sighed.

"Oh get off it!" Kio said. "I'm going home now! I want to see eight paintings completed for next week's assignment. Remember the theme is "hope." Make me hope through your work," Kio said.

"Alright Kio," Soubi said.

"Goodnight Soubi," Kio said with a wave as he left the apartment. Soubi sighed, picked up and canvas and propped it up. Soubi laid out all his paints and dipped the brush into a vibrant red. Then he stopped. He tried to imagine where to begin…he tried to picture how he used to hold the brush, how he used to mix the colors. Though…he couldn't…he couldn't figure out how to do it. _Damn_, he thought to himself. _What's wrong with me_?

For hours that night Soubi tried desperately to paint something…heck…paint anything was more like it. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried. Nothing looked good, and by morning all his paintings looked like they had been made by a three year old.

"Good morning Soubi!" called a cheery well rested Kio as he entered the apartment. "So hows—" he stopped staring around at all the terrible paintings.

"Geez Soubi what happened? Your paint can blow up?" he joked.

"Kio, I can't paint anymore," he said.

"What?" Kio looked shocked, "We have deadlines Soubi! Don't tell me that!"

Soubi looked down sighing. Kio picked up one of the canvases. "This doesn't really express hope to me," he said. "It…it kind of shows the color of the stuff from my hangover this morning."

Soubi sighed as he got to his feet, "I'm out of cigarettes. I'm going to buy more."

* * *

Ritsuka walked to school that day rubbing his wrists which hurt like crazy from him trying to free himself. He sighed, touching his fake ears and tail to make sure they were in place. Everything seemed okay so he continued around the bend to school.

"Ritsuka kun!" Yuiko called waving.

He meant smile and wave back. He managed to wave, but there was no way he could have smiled then. She seemed to have noticed something was wrong because she ran over to him concerned.

"Ritsuka kun?" she said. "What's wrong Ritsuka kun?"

He looked up at her, and tried desperately to hide whatever expression she was seeing on his face. Though he didn't know what it was about Yuiko, but he could never hide things from her for too long.

"Ritsuka kun? Something is wrong! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea," he sighed. "I'm fine Yuiko let's get to class okay?!"

He made to walk ahead of her towards the school, and she reached out a hand to hold him back. Her fingers touched the sorest spot on his wrist. Ritsuka winced and jumped back holding his wrist in his other hand.

"Oh…Ritsuka kun I'm sorry," she said innocently. "What's wrong?" Before he could answer she pulled back his sleeve. "Ritsuka kun, those look like rope burns."

"Uh…yea. I was…" Ritsuka stopped unable to come up with a logical reason as to why he would have such severe rope burns on his wrists.

"Ritsuka kun?" she looked up at him so shyly. "Was it your Mom?"

"Huh?"

"I know she hurts you…did…did she tie you up?"

"No Yuiko, just drop it okay. Let's get to class," he said pulling her along behind him as he made his way up to the school.

* * *

Later that afternoon Yuiko seemed to have forgotten all about Ritsuka's injury, and she and Yayoi were throwing a crumpled homework assignment which Yuiko had only just passed.

The teacher quickly became annoyed with them, and he hurried forward trying to catch it in the air. Yayoi and Yuiko were normally not two to make trouble so they stopped immediately when the teacher stepped forward and that left the paper flying towards Ritsuka's head. He made a grab for it from above Ritsuka's head and he knocked off one of his fake ears.

The class froze staring at him their mouths gaped. The teacher took several steps backwards. Yuiko gasped. Yayoi took a step forward as if to be sure he had really seen one of Ritsuka's ears fall off.

Ritsuka bent down, picked up the fake ear and replaced it back on his head before staring at the class, "What?"

**Another Chapter Completed. Please Review, and take your guesses on who it is. You've got a new clue now, it's definitely a guy. I'll try to write again shortly.**


	4. His Earless Sacrifice

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ristsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"What?" he asked again.

"Uh…Rituska kun…your…your ears are fake!" Yuiko said somewhat disappointedly.

"So," Ritsuka said. He was quite embarrassed by the situation, but he wasn't going to show he was.

"Uh…well then…let's get on with are lesson," said the teacher rushed back to the front of the class and nervously tried to remember his place.

"Ritsuka kun…so does that mean…" she was blushing like crazy. "That you and…Soubi san have…?"

"Sort of," he answered sadly.

"What…what was it like?" she asked. Now it was Ritsuka's turn to blush, but he face was growing red from anger.

"It was painful okay," he shot back at her.

"Oh…sorry," she went back to her work and Ritsuka sat counting the seconds until class was over.

* * *

When it was finally time to leave he left quickly even though he heard the teacher call him back several times. Yuiko ran out after him. "Ritsuka kun, why don't you take those ears off? Everyone knows now."

True, people were staring at him as he waked by. Sighing he removed his fake ears and tail and put them in his bag. Yuiko stared at him. "If it's any consolation Ritsuka kun. I think you look very grown up and handsome."

He stared at her and shook his head. She didn't understand at all. He told her he was going home and Yuiko waved goodbye. Her house was in the opposite direction.

* * *

Soubi had long since bought his cigarettes, and had been wandering around. He couldn't go to the school, he couldn't go to Ritsuka's house. He had his orders. So what could he do? Ritsuka never said he couldn't go to Yuiko's house. He could always ask her how Ritsuka was doing. By the time this thought occurred to him Ritsuka's school had already let out and the students were going home, and that meant Yuiko would be home soon. So he walked in the direction he knew to be her home, and ran into her long before they had reached it.

"Yuiko!" Soubi called to her and she looked back. Her face lit up at the sight of him.

"Hi Soubi!" she said.

"Hi," he answered. "How…how was Ritsuka today?"

"Oh…he's upset, we learned his secret!" she said lowering her voice (though no one was around to eavesdrop).

"His secret? What secret?"

"You don't have to be modest Soubi, we know about you and Ritsuka," she said.

"Me and Ritsuka what?" he asked. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"You…you know…how could you not know? Didn't you take them…I thought," suddenly she covered her mouth blushing terribly. "This is exactly why Mama tells me to think before I speak!"

"Yuiko what are you talking about?"

"It's nothing Soubi…"

"YUIKO!" he nearly shouted. "Please tell me…what's going on…no ones telling me anything."

"Well…Ritsuka…he…he lost his ears!" Yuiko said blushing.

Soubi stood there unable to believe it. That wasn't true, Yuiko was mistaken. Ritsuka was only thirteen, how could he…

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have told you!"

"No…I'm glad you did," Soubi said. He had to find Ritsuka, he had to see for himself! Soubi did not believe Yuiko to be the kind of person to lie about something like this. He waved to her as he hurried off to see Ritsuka. He had to know…if Ritsuka was in love with someone else…it would kill him.

* * *

Ritsuka walked in the front door sighing, he hadn't expected the day to go as it had. Though at lest he didn't have to hide it anymore. Everyone knew now except…

"Ritsuka I'm glad you're home! I—" Ritsuka's mother froze, and he knew why instantly. He had taken the fake ears and tail off, and forgotten to put them back on. _Oh shit_! He thought as his mother's face became distorted with rage.

"Where did your ears go Ritsuka!?"

"Uh…" he had no good answer to tell her. This angered her even more!

"MY RITSUKA WOULD NOT HAVE LOST HIS EARS AT THIRTEEN! MY RITSUKA WOULD NOT BE LIKE THIS. MY RITSUKA WOULD OBEY ME! HE WOULD LISTEN TO HIS MOTHER LIKE CHILDREN ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! MY RITSUKA WAS PERFECT! THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IF MY RITSUKA WERE ALIVE!"

The whole time during her rant she had been hitting him as hard as she could, and it was only now that she took a break to catch her breath.

Ritsuka found himself sitting on the ground his back against the wall. He could feel fresh bruises on his face and arms. He looked up at her, a pleading expression on his face. Though she would not stand for it, and she grabbed his arms dragging Ritsuka into the kitchen where she threw him onto the floor. His mother began digging around in the drawer for something that Ritsuka couldn't see. All the while she was mumbling…

"My Ritsuka was a good boy, a good son…this Ritsuka is different, he is evil, he is dirty. He had sex with who knows how many people…he's just like a common hooker! I'll fix it! My Ritsuka will not be loved by anyone again. No one…no one!"

"Mother?"

She pulled from the drawer a large knife and she stared at him, her eyes so serious, so stern. "I'll fix you," she said. "No one can love someone ugly! I'll tear your very face apart and you'll be hideous to everyone but me…because…because I am your mother! A mother's child is always beautiful to them. Though no one else...no one else will ever want to sleep with you again if you're ugly!"

"Mother don't!" Ritsuka pleaded as he jumped to his feet dodging the knife. She swung at him again missing again. Ritsuka ran into the living room, and tripped falling onto the floor as his mother came at him.

BANG!

The door burst open, and there stood Soubi. He looked furious. "Freeze!" Soubi yelled and his mother froze in mid-stride. Ritsuka hurried to his feet and rushed over to the opposite wall breathing fast. He stared at Soubi, his eyes wide.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said taking in the full view of his earless Sacrifice.

* * *

**There we go, you'll find out who the culprit is in the next Chapter promise, for now you'll just have to try and guess. I'll write again soon.**


	5. It Was You!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ristsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Ritsuka," Soubi said taking in the full view of his earless Sacrifice.

Ritsuka stared at him a terrified expression on his face. Soubi had never seen anyone look at him the way Ritsuka was now.

"Ritsuka," he said slowly pronouncing every syllable. "Are you okay? Did your mother hurt you!"

_Not again_, Ritsuka thought as he sank to the floor. _Please not again_!

Soubi watched his Sacrifice as he fell to his knees shaking uncontrollably. Soubi wanted nothing more than to hold him, and console him. Though something in the back of his head told him now was not a good time.

* * *

Kio sighed as he left Soubi's house. He had gone to get cigarettes and just never bothered coming back. _Damn you Soubi_! He thought angrily as he got into his car. He was just about to pull away when he saw Soubi coming up the sidewalk his hands in his pockets.

"There you are!" he said aloud getting out of his car and slamming the door. He walked over to Soubi managing the angriest fast he could master.

"Soubi you asshole!" he said. "You just up and leave, I was assuming you would be right back!"

"Who are you?" Soubi asked dully.

"Who…who am I?" Kio stammered. Fury echoed in every word. "I'm your friend! From college! We're doing a painting project together! Remember?!"

"Were doing a painting project…I can paint lead the way," he said. A bit confused Kio led Soubi up to his own apartment.

"I didn't lock it when I left," Kio said. "I sort of left it open—"

"That's fine," Soubi said pushing his way through. He looked around at the paintings. "What the hell are these?"

"The paintings you painted," Kio said. "They're sort of mess ups I guess."

"Trash them," Soubi said. "I'll start new, what's the theme?"

"I've told you a thousand times!" Kio said. "Man this business with Ritsuka has got you messed up in the head man!"

"Ritsuka," he said. "Yes, I like him!"

"Okay then…" Kio said backing away slightly. "Well, the theme is hope."

"Hope?" he smiled. "What a silly theme…hope…it dose not exist."

"Soubi are you okay?" he asked thoroughly concerned now at how Soubi was acting.

"You want hope?" Soubi said. "I'll leave you ten canvases all wrapped up and waiting outside the door in four hours. They'll be paintings that express…hope…"

"Uh, okay then," he said. "I'll just go for now…uh…and…I'll come back in four hours Soubi."

"You do that then," he said.

Kio left closing the door behind him. _Man_, he thought as he headed for his car. _Soubi is acting strange today_!

* * *

Soubi couldn't figure out what was wrong. He had never seen Ritsuka act like this. Soubi took a step closer to Ritsuka, and he remained there his arms crossed and on his knees. Slowly he walked over to Ritsuka and knelt down in front of him. Ritsuka kept his gaze on the ground.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said. "Ritsuka…what's wrong…tell me!"

Ritsuka couldn't stop shaking, and the more he tried to calm himself down, the more he seemed to. Soubi put a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder and he jumped as though someone had walked up behind him and shouted "boo!"

"Ritsuka…what's wrong?" Soubi asked his voice slightly cracking in the process. It was killing him to see Ritsuka like this.

Ritsuka couldn't understand this situation either…_why is he doing nothing_…

Soubi could take Ritsuka's silence no longer, he placed his hand on Rituska's shoulders and pulled him into a standing position. Ritsuka did not protest. He waited again for Ritsuka to say something…anything…

"Ritsuka," Soubi said. "I can't help you if you don't tell what's wrong Ritsuka!"

Soubi stared. Ritsuka stood there, no longer shaking, but now acting…lifeless. Soubi leaned in to kiss him (thinking it would comfort him). It was only now that Ritsuka moved, and he moved to shove him away.

"Go away! You put my Mother right and then leave!" he said desperately.

"Ritsuka…I'm confused Ritsuka…what's going on? What's wrong with you? Who…who took your ears?"

His eyes widened at this, giving him the expression of a deer caught in headlights. "Don't do this! Don't you play these damn mind games on me…I can't…I…"

"Ritsuka…please…are you…" he had been about to ask, in love with someone else. But he found himself incapable of forming those words. Instead he sighed and repeated his question form before. "Ritsuka, who took your ears?"

"Damn it! Don't tell me you forgot already! You did! You took them! You raped me!"

* * *

**There you have it! It was Soubi!**

…

**But wait a sec…Soubi is painting back at his apartment isn't he?**

…

…**puzzling…**


	6. The Paintings

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Damn it! Don't tell me you forgot already! You did! You took them! You raped me!"

Soubi had heard every word perfectly, but he still didn't understand. It was as though Ritsuka had started speaking in a language other than Japanese. Soubi waited quiet for a moment and then he said, "Ritsuka? What do you mean I raped you? I couldn't have…I would remember it."

Ritsuka looked at his for the longest time, before he said, "You really don't remember do you?"

"No Ritsuka, I would never…" he moved to sit on the sofa, and Ritsuka seemed to relax more with Soubi being farther away from him. "I would never want to hurt you Ritsuka. Never!"

Ritsuka looked down at his fighter who sat on the sofa distressed. He didn't have to be connected to Soubi to know what he was thinking just now. Soubi was probably thinking how he could have let this happen, how he could have not been there for Ritsuka, how he had failed to protects, and how there could be another him running around. All these thoughts seemed to swirl in Soubi's blue eyes. Ritsuka (cautiously) moved closer to him. He had always intended to have Soubi take his ears, but not at thirteen, he had wanted to wait. To have a few more years of childhood and Soubi had always understood that until the night when he came in from the balcony and decided "no," was no longer an option for Ritsuka.

Though he did believe this Soubi, this man, the Soubi could not have been the one who did that to him, and he knew it instantly upon touching Soubi's hand. It felt warm, soft, completely the opposite from the hand that had been attached to the man that raped him. Ritsuka took Soubi's hand put it on his cheek. It was so warm…this Soubi…this was the real one. "I'm sorry," Ritsuka said, and he kissed the hand at his face.

Soubi couldn't stop himself he scooped Ritsuka into his arms as fast as lightning. The quick motion had terrified Ritsuka, but he had to hold him. To hold Ritsuka in his arms and after a few minutes Ritsuka began to relax and he melted into the hug. And Soubi…he cried for the first time since he was a very small child. Both of them couldn't recall how long they sat there in each others arms.

* * *

Kio drove up to the house four hours later and saw the package of canvas sitting outside the front door. Kio went up the steps, picked them up (just like Soubi had said) and he put them in his car. He didn't bother knocking on the door to tell Soubi he had picked him up either, Soubi seemed in too bad a mood for a visit right then. Kio drove off with the pieces of artwork in back.

* * *

"Ritsuka," Soubi said after what seemed like forever. "You do not have to apologize, I should apologize to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me…I should have been."

"You don't need to apologize either Soubi!" Ritsuka said. "It…it wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry I blamed you…I just…I didn't know it wasn't you!"

"Ritsuka I said don't apologize," Soubi said.

"I'm sorry," Ritsuka said in a muffled sound because he had buried his face in Soubi's coat.

Soubi smiled and stroked his Sacrifice's hair. "What do we do about your mother?"

They both looked at her frozen in mid-stride, a knife in her hand. She looked ferocious!

"Just put her right, I'll deal with her," Ritsuka said dejectedly.

"I can't do that, she'll hurt you!"

"Yea, but that's okay, she doesn't mean it. She just wants to be a good mother, and she doesn't really know how to do that," Ritsuka said.

"Right," Soubi rolled his eyes after making sure Ritsuka couldn't see.

"How about I make her forget that you lost your ears, and I make her always see you with them on…"

"How can you do that?" Ritsuka asked.

"Watch," Soubi said he held out his hand to the woman and began to say words.

"Soubi wait, don't go messing up my mother's brain or anything!"

Soubi smiled, "That would be impossible Ritsuka," he said. _It is already beyond repair_.

Soubi put down his hand when he had finished, and Ritsuka stared at him. "She's not moving…"

"I know. She'll unfreeze when I've left."

"Oh," Ritsuka said.

"I had better go, it's almost morning," Soubi said.

Ritsuka turned to stare out the window, how long had they been hugging. He blushed slightly. Soubi went over to Ritsuka and bent down to kiss him. Though as his face came near Ritsuka could only see the Soubi who had raped him, and not the Soubi who had always cared about him. He covered his mouth immediately looking frightened, and Soubi understood. _It's too soon_, Soubi thought. He stood tall again, and mused Ritsuka's hair instead. He went to the door and Ritsuka followed him.

"I love you, Ritsuka," Soubi said before he closed the door.

The second the door closed Ritsuka's mother was able to move again. She stared around and looked down at the knife. Then she looked up at Ritsuka. "Why am I holding this knife?"

"Uh…you were about to make breakfast remember?" Ritsuka asked.

"Breakfast?" she said. "Right, I'll go make breakfast."

* * *

The next day, come mid-afternoon Soubi was still having trouble painting anything that resembled hope. He couldn't paint anything; a little voice in his head kept telling him that he had failed. He had failed his Sacrifice. He tried to shake them away, but it wouldn't work.

His phone rang, and he picked it up immediately after seeing it was Kio. "I know I'm late for the deadline! But I can't seem to paint anything!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kio's voice from the other end. "I got your paintings, don't you remember? The teacher liked it so much he's putting two of them on display at the local museum."

"What? Kio I haven't painted anything yet!"

"You…you didn't, but I picked up ten paintings from your house yesterday!"

"Kio I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"Just get down to the school then! Hurry!" With that Kio hung up the phone.

Soubi stared at it a second before hurrying to retrieve his coat.

* * *

Ritsuka was so tired the next morning, he nearly missed Miss. Shinonome's announcement that tomorrow they would be visiting the museum. The whole class got overly excited by the news, as it was very rare that they got to go on field trips, and Miss. Shinonome found it impossible to teach the rest of her lesson.

Ritsuka stared home after saying goodbye to Yuiko, and he saw Soubi heading towards him. Ritsuka didn't know if this was the real Soubi or not, and he stopped to see. Though when the man grabbed his hand and he felt the warmth he knew it was the real one.

"C'mon," Soubi said. "I think I have a clue as to who this imposter me is. He painted something for my class."

"What?" Ritsuka asked.

"I haven't seen it yet, but you can tell a lot about an artist from their artwork. We'll have to see it to get a better grasp of who this guy is."

"Got it!" Ritsuka answered.

* * *

Soubi's school was not as far as Ritsuka had always thought. They arrived there in a little less than a half hour. And when they got off the elevator Kio was waiting for them. He looked confused.

"Alright this way," he said. "Are you sure you didn't paint any of them?"

"I'm sure Kio!" Soubi snapped.

"Okay then," Kio said as they rounded a corner and Kio pointed to eight paintings on the wall. All of them were of Ritsuka, and he gasped as he saw them. The pictures showed Ritsuka with his ears and fully clothed but tied up in different ways, and the expression he showed…

Soubi knew if he ever saw that expression come on to Ritsuka's face (in real life) he would surely go to hell, because he would utterly destroy the person who made him look that way.

The expression was of someone with absolutely no hope, no chance. The expression of someone with a complete lack of control, with fear, with depression, and his face showed this all with a sense that death by that point would be better than living. That man had captured, and expressed all of this upon Ritsuka's face.

Ritsuka closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Soubi walked over to stand beside him. "Take them down Kio!" Soubi demanded.

"What?" he exclaimed. "We'll lose our grade; he was going to give us an A."

"A grade is not worth putting Ritsuka through this!" he said. "Take them down!"

"Okay, but…our professor already took two to the museum!"

Ritsuka's heart jumped! "Soubi! My class! My class is going to the museum tomorrow!"

* * *

**Uh-oh! What's going on now? Guess you'll have to wait and see!**


	7. The Museum!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Ritsuka stared at the ground, he couldn't imagine what his class would say upon seeing these kinds of pictures of him…he looked at Soubi, and Ritsuaka's expression was commanding him. It said, _make this better_!

"Yes Ritsuka," Soubi said. He turned to Kio. "You take those pictures to your house and then you destroy them, understand me!"

"Uh…"

"Do you understand me Kio?!" Soubi asked.

"Yea, okay!" Kio answered.

"C'mon Ritsuka, lets go to that museum!" Soubi said.

* * *

They showed up and went to Soubi's exhibit. Their were sheets over the paintings and a sign that said: TO BE UNVEILED TOMMOROW.

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, and pointed down the hall. The huge (kind of ugly) museum owner came bounding up the hall upon seeing them. He excitedly shook Soubi's hand (a bit out of breath from the short walk).

"Hello, you're the artist right? I suppose you want your check! Come to office!"

"No, I want the painting taken down," Soubi said.

"Uh…what?"

"Yes, I didn't paint these you see…someone else did and they put my name on it. I want them taken down."

"Well, forget that! Just bring the person who actually painted these pictures and I will pay them!" the man said.

"Sir," Soubi said trying to keep himself from just killing this man there.

"Oh, and here is the subject," said the fat man with a bit of lust in his eyes as he pulled Ritsuka closer to him. "You make a fine subject to paint, you really do…we…we have classes here at the museum, perhaps you would like to be a nude model?"

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka and pulled him behind himself. "He's twelve!"

"I'm thirteen!" Ritsuka corrected him. A bit angry that Soubi had forgotten how old he was.

"Yes, well…" the museum owner continued to look down at Ritsuka with the most curious expression, and Soubi decided going to jail for murder would not be so bad if he could wipe that expression clean off the man's face. "I'll tell you what…if the paintings were sold to me, personally, not the museum collection, then I could take them off display."

"Just where would they go after that?" Soubi asked.

"Oh, I might sell them to private collectors or…put them to my own personal use," he said.

_This man's sick_, Soubi thought furiously. "Is that okay with you Ritsuka?"

"Uh…yea I guess…as long as my class doesn't see!"

"Great, so you'll bring the artist by tomorrow morning, first thing when the museum opens up?"

"What?"

"Well, you can't sell them, you just told me they are not your work!"

"But, we don't know who painted them," Ritsuka said panicked.

"Well, they will go on display tomorrow as planned," he said.

"Sir wait! Please! My class is taking a trip to the museum tomorrow! I…I don't want them to see those paintings!" Ritsuka said pleading.

Soubi was shocked to hear that tone come from Ritsuka's lips. Apparently so was the museum owner, "Well…something could be arranged I'm sure." Though Soubi knew that look! He pulled Ritsuka away from the man immediately.

"Be careful what you promise Ritsuka!" he warned.

"I don't care Soubi! I don't want anyone seeing those paintings!" he said, and he had begun shaking. Soubi softly held him close…

"This is really bothering you, huh? Ritsuka?"

"Well," said the museum owner a bit disappointedly. "Bring the artist by and I'll stop the display!"

Soubi steered Ritsuka from the building, wanting to get him as far away from the museum owner as possible.

* * *

**Okay, there it is! I don't have much to say about this chapter except…creepy museum owner!...Anyway, I'll write again soon!**


	8. Faceless!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Soubi got back to his apartment after he walked Ritsuka home, and called Kio straight away.

"Kio," he said. "What did you do with those paintings?"

"They're at my house now, and I'm going to burn them later."

"Good, I need you to do something for me," he said.

"What now?" Kio asked exasperated.

"Can you pose as the painter for the ones at the museum?" he asked.

"Uh…why?"

"Because the guy said the paintings could be taken down and sold to him if the original painter did that, and I was stupid and sort of let it slip that I didn't paint them."

"Ah, you want me to sell the paintings to the museum owner?" he said.

"Yes, and I need you to go now!"

"Now!" he said.

"Ritsuka's class is going to be there tomorrow, he really doesn't want them seen."

"I see…I guess I will."

"I owe you one Kio," Soubi said.

"Uh-huh!"

Soubi hung up the phone. _I don't know where you are_, Soubi thought to himself thinking of the imposter him. _But when I find you I suggest you pray dearly to whatever God you believe in, because they won't be able to hide you from me_.

* * *

Ritsuka didn't know what he would do if his class saw those paintings. He was normally the kind of person who didn't care what other's thought about him, and that was true enough. Though, no one…no one would want that kind of portrait shown of them. Ritsuka wondered how much trouble he would get in if he broke into the museum and destroyed the paintings…

He knew Soubi would talk him out of this idea, so he wasn't going to tell Soubi. He was just going to do it, but…he couldn't do it alone. Ritsuka picked up his phone and searched through the numbers. He stopped on Yuiko and called her.

"Yuiko?" he said.

"Hi Ritsuka kun!" she said.

"Hi Yuiko…will…will you do something with me?" he asked.

"Sure Ritsuka kun! Anything!" Yuiko answered.

"I need to get into a museum…" he only just realized how stupid the idea sounded.

"Why Ritsuka kun?" she asked.

"There…there are some portraits of me, and I…I don't want them seen," Ritsuka said. Yuiko was a close enough friend to him that he could let her see this.

"Someone made a portrait of you that was good enough to get into a museum! Was it Soubi san?" she asked.

"Uh…sort of…" Ritsuka answered. "Can you meet me there in and hour or not?"

"Yes," Yuiko said.

"Thanks," Ritsuka said.

"Bye Rituska kun!"

He closed the phone. He realized it was a stupid move, but he had to do something!

* * *

"It didn't work man," Kio said when he called a half hour later.

"I went in there with a fake name, and he believed me up until he asked for me to prove who I was, and I had to show him my real Id, he remembered you mentioning my name, when he found out I was called Kio."

"Damn it!" Soubi said. "What do I do now?"

"Don't worry Sou chan! I got ya covered. I was able to switch the paintings with two of your old ones. I got the pictures of Ritsuka in the back of my car now!"

"Thank you Kio!" Soubi said relieved.

"I'll let Ritsuka know first thing tomorrow that the pictures were switched. He'll be glad for that!"

"Right, talk to you later Sou chan!"

"Bye."

* * *

Ritsuka was standing outside the museum and hour later waiting for Yuiko. She came around the corner dressed in black slack, a black turtle neck sweater, a black wool cap, and had a black bandana tied around her face blocking everything from below her nose from view.

"Yuiko what are you doing?!" he asked her.

"I'm preparing to break in!" Yuiko said.

"Were not robbers Yuiko! Take off the bandana!" he said.

Sadly she pulled it off. He marched around the back and knocked loudly on a door that said employee's only.

Yuiko waited a short distance away…she looked over and spotted an open window.

"Ritsuka kun! The window? Let's go through the window!"

"Good idea!" Ritsuka said. "Lift me up Yuiko!"

She held her hands out and he stepped onto them, and she hoisted him in through the window. Then Ritsuka pulled her through the rest of the way through.

"C'mon, I think we go this way," Ritsuka said pointing down the hall.

Step by step they crept down the corridors silently, until he saw the portraits of him still covered with the sheets.

"Amazing we haven't even tripped and alarm!" Yuiko said.

"Not really, I turned them off," said a voice from behind them.

Ritsuka spun around and Yuiko screeched! Then smiling she giggled nervously, "Oh Soubi san! You scared us! I thought it might have been a museum guard!" She hurried over to him, but before Ritsuka could call out a warning to her the Soubi imposter had reached out his hand and clasped them around Yuiko's neck.

She gasped in surprise, "So…Soubi…s…san…"

"Go to sleep now," Soubi said, and Yuiko's eyes closed. He let her fall to the floor, and he stepped over her body towards Ritsuka.

"You better not have killed her!" Ritsuka said.

"Were you not listening to me, I told her to sleep; she'll wake when I have left."

Ritsuka turned around so he was no longer facing the fake Soubi, and desperately tried to scan for the real Soubi's number…only…he had deleted it from his phone…that's right…he had forgotten. "Damn," Ritsuka said.

"Damn what?" said the fake Soubi putting his arms around Ritsuka and taking the phone from him. "Aw, is Soubi not answering?"

"I kind of figured you would come back to see my portraits. Did you like them? Don't they express hope so perfectly? A portrait of someone who has absolutely no hope at all!"

"Oh! Well isn't she pretty?" said a woman's voice behind them. The fake Soubi turned and due to his arms being wrapped around Ritsuka, he was forced to turn to.

A woman stood there with long red hair, and green eyes. She looked to be about thirty years of age and was wearing a revealing blue dress.

"She is a cutie," said the woman again getting to her knees to get a better look at the unconscious Yuiko on the floor.

"Don't you hurt her!" Ritsuka demanded.

"Ritsuka freeze," the fake Soubi whispered in his ear and Ritsuka could no longer move. His body felt numb, and nothing not even his fingers would move at his will.

"You're so cute Ritsuka," the man whispered in his ear and began to kiss his neck. He tried to ignore this and watch the woman, to make sure he didn't hurt Yuiko. It was because of him she was even here!

"Let me see…" the woman said and she reached out and touched Yuiko's cheek. Then she said, "Change me!"

The woman suddenly began to glow a bright gold color that was almost blinding. Then when the light was gone, Yuiko lay on the floor, and she stood up. The Yuiko who was standing giggled the same giggle that Yuiko had, and when she spoke it was in Yuiko's voice, "Hello Ritsuka, I am Tsumi. That man there is Kyofu. We are faceless!"

* * *

**That explains it! Faceless! Ah ha! Mystery solved!**

**I made this a good length because my last chapter was quite short. Sorry.**


	9. That's The Look!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

The woman suddenly began to glow a bright gold color that was almost blinding. Then when the light was gone, Yuiko lay on the floor, and she stood up. The Yuiko who was standing giggled the same giggle that Yuiko had, and when she spoke it was in Yuiko's voice, "Hello Ritsuka, I am Tsumi. That man there is Kyofu. We are faceless!"

"Tsumi," Kyofu said looking up (leaving a hickey on Ritsuka's neck). "Why don' t you deal with Soubi so I can play with Ritsuka a while!"

"Oh…" whined Tsumi (in Yuiko's voice). "I wanted to be this cute pink headed girl for awhile!"

"But it would be easier if you changed first, besides, I know where she lives…you can always become her again later."

"Fine!" Tsumi said and she leaned down and touched his own cheek. "Change me!"

Again she began to glow very brightly, and once it had dimmed he was standing there! It looked exactly like him. Same height, weight, eye color, hair color, it was all the same. Ritsuka couldn't see anyway that Soubi would be able to tell it wasn't him.

"So," Tsumi said in Ritsuka's voice. "I'll meet you back home in two days?"

"Sounds good," Kyofu said. "I'd enjoy two days alone with Ritsuka!"

"Cool!" Tsumi said. "Catch ya later!"

With that Tsumi ran away in a perfect copy of Ritsuka's body. What was he going to do! He couldn't figure any way out of this…

* * *

Soubi had been in a deep sleep when he heard a knock at his door. Groggily he got to his feet. Thinking that if that was Kio he would kill him!

Soubi opened the door only to find it was Ritsuka. "Uh…Rituska…what's wrong? It's awfully late," and then he let out a small gasp as Rituska threw his arms around Soubi's middle hugging him closely.

"I love you…Soubi," Ritsuka said.

"Rit—" he began but was interrupted by Ritsuka suddenly releasing him.

"I…wanted to thank you for all your help today, and for having Kio get rid of those pictures for me. I really didn't want them seen."

"Uh…Ritsuka…how—"

Ritsuka suddenly grabbed hold of his hair pulling his face down so Ritsuka could kiss him…

* * *

Nagisa entered Ritsu's office smiling. "I'm telling you…I've finally found someone who can take down your oh so precious Soubi!"

All she could hear was the clicking of Ritsu's keyboard…and this angered her!

"LISTEN TO ME RITSU!" Nagisa said slamming her open palm down on his desk.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

"Soubi is going to be completely destroyed!"

"Right," Ritsu answered sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

"You're talking about your Faceless fighters? And after the Zero's I thought you could come up with nothing more pointless."

"Hey! My Faceless fighters will get rid of Agatsuma Soubi once and for all!" Nagisa said. "They're quite unique…all they have to do is touch someone and they become that person! If they sleep with someone they can control their bodies. My Faceless is going to sleep with your Soubi and then all they'll have to do is say "die," and he will. So ha ha! You're so called perfect fighter turns out not to be shit compared to my Faceless fighters."

"Don't count him out until it's over Nagisa…I know Soubi kun, I was his mother's fighter unit after all. He is like her, and he is not fooled easily...no _pretend team_ you could come up with could ever defeat Soubi kun."

* * *

Kyofu (still in Soubi's body) looked down at Ritsuka. "Come with me Ritsuka…my car's outside."

Kyofu began to walk away, and Ritsuka's legs moved on their own. He followed him outside where Kyofu stopped before a dark black convertible. He opened the door and looked back at Ritsuka, "Ah…that's the look!"

Ritsuka stared at him, not sure what he meant until the after the man had walked up close to him wrapping one arm around Ritsuka's waist. "That's it! The look I tried to capture in the paintings. No expression suits you better," he said leaning down and kissing Ritsuka (who right then would have loved nothing more than to kick him).

* * *

**Well, that's that! Another Chapter over…not sure where I'm going with this…my other two stories are planned chapter by chapter, but this one is kind of random…I don't think it's turning out too well.**


	10. Kiss Me!

* * *

This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Rituska found himself in the black convertible being driven farther and farther away from (the real) Soubi. He could just about imagine what this Kyofu had planned for him. Though that didn't concern him near as much as Tsumi, who was with Soubi…probably…and Soubi had no way of knowing it wasn't him!

"Cheer up Ritsuka," said Kyofu. "Is my appearance bothering you?"

Ritsuka didn't answer him. Kyofu may have control of his body but he couldn't control his mind or whether he had to talk or not.

"I'll change into something a little different…perhaps you'd like to have sex with a girl next time, huh?"

Again Ritsuka didn't answer.

* * *

As soon as his lips touched Ritsuka's he pulled away. Ritsuka stared at him. "What's wrong Soubi?"

"You screwed up big time!" Soubi said.

"Screw—"

"First, I didn't tell Ritsuka that Kio had got his paintings out of the museum. Second, I know my Ritsuka, and I know his kiss, and yours is no where near as passionate. Third," he said as he walked over and locked the door. "I suggest that you better start talking and tell me where Ritsuka is…once I get it in my head to utterly destroy someone, I rarely change my mind."

"Wha…what are you talking about…I am Ritsuka Soubi…"

"You sound like Ritsuka, you look like Ritsuka, but you are not him…I suggest you tell me very soon…where is he?"

"Alright ya got me," said Tsumi shrugging. "Though I'm telling you anything except he's with my friend."

"Really…you won't tell me anything?"

The fake Ritsuka shook his head while smiling cruelly.

"That's fine," Soubi said. He walked forward grabbing the fake Ritsuka by the hair at the back of his head. He dragged him over to the mirror on the wall and slammed him face first into it, cutting and scaring him. The fake Ritsuka cried out in pain while trying to pry Soubi's fingers from his hair.

"Still don't want to tell me anything? I have a lot more mirrors in the house that are still intact, and once were done with mirrors we can move onto windows…" he said furiously.

"You're insane!" Ritsuka's voice rang in his ears! He had to mentally tell himself that this was not Ritsuka.

"No, I just have a zero tolerance policy when Ritsuka is involved. You going to tell me where he is now?"

* * *

Ritsuka wasn't sure how long they had been riding before he finally stopped parking the car. Kyofu turned to stare at Ritsuka who avoided his gaze. He looked at him…and smiled…

"I can't wait until we get there, I want to kiss you now," Kyofu said. "Better yet…you should kiss me…"

Ritsuka stared at him, scared Kyofu was going to ask him to do what he was thinking, and sure enough, "Kiss me!"

Ritsuka's hands flew to touch each side of his face, and Ritsuka leaned close and began to kiss him. He was terrified that he couldn't stop himself…whatever this man ordered him to do…he had to…He wondered if this was how Soubi felt when he commanded him.

* * *

"Hey You!"

She felt groggy…

"Hey You!" she felt something shove her after these words. "Hey Kid! Hello!"

Yuiko opened her eyes and looked up a this huge enormous fat guy, she screeched and jumped to her feet backing away several steps.

"If you're with that Kio guy I'm calling the police!" he said furiously.

"Uh…what?" she asked trying to remember what had happened.

"Kio already tried stealing the paintings for our opening exhibit tomorrow! Though I fooled him, after that Soubi character left I put the real paintings in my office for safe keeping…I knew they would try something else, but to send a little girl like you to come steal artwork…that's a new one!" he said angrily.

"Come steal…I'm not here to steal anything!" she protested, while she tried to figure out where Ritsuka went.

"Right," the guy said grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the sheet covered portraits of Ritsuka. "C'mon! I'm calling the police, and I'm calling your parents!"

"What!"

* * *

"I'm waiting," Soubi said to the fake Ritsuka.

"Fine!" he said. "They were both at the museum last I saw either of them…"

"Great!" Soubi said pulling out his phone, and dialing Kio's number.

* * *

Kio heard his phone ringing and he yawned as he answered, "Hello?"

"Kio, Ritsuka is missing, can you come pick me up…"

Soubi was using a voice which Kio had never heard before…it was no longer dull and confident, but it was fearful. Kio sat up immediately. "Sure I'll be there soon!"

"Thank you," Soubi answered.

Kio hung up and jumped out of bed running for his keys, he dress quickly, and…something told him turn around. He looked at the paintings (from the museum) which he had stolen. They were turned, facing away from him so he wouldn't have to look at them all night…though…something told him to now.

He turned one of the paintings back towards him and stared at them…the front was awfully glossy and…Kio felt stupid immediately…he hadn't checked to see if they were real. Someone had put a copy of it on paper, and it could peel right off…

"Damn!" Kio said jumping to his feet and rushing out the door, leaving it unlocked in his haste. The eight paintings, plus the two that were fake were all in his room…just…waiting…

* * *

**All done! Hope you liked it! **

**Anyway, some of the people who've read this story may not have read the other two, but I'd still like to propose the option of the poll anyways. In my other story Ritsuka is a girl named Risa, and Soubi and she are about to have a baby…what I can't decide is if the baby should be a boy or girl…if you want to help me decide check out the poll at the top of my profile page. Thanks.**


	11. And The Car Was Gone!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Kio hurried to pick Soubi up, and rushed also because he wanted to tell him that the paintings he had picked up were fake. Kio burst in only to find Ritsuka sitting there tied to a chair his face…bloody.

"Ritsuka! Are you okay!?" he asked hurrying over to him.

"Don't help him," Soubi said from the corner of the room. Kio stopped and looked over at him.

"What do you mean don't help him! Soubi you told me Ritsuka was missing!"

"Ritsuka is missing," Soubi said. "That one is a fake, but c'mon we don't have time to waste, we have to go to the museum…"

Soubi started to untie the fake Ritsuka, and Kio sighed. "Are you sure that's a fake Ritsuka? It looks like him to me!"

"I am Ritsuka!" he said. "Soubi's just being an ass today!"

"Soubi…are you being an ass?" Kio asked narrowing his eyes jokingly. Though a second later he wished he hadn't…Soubi did not seem in the mood for jokes.

"We have to go to the museum now!" Soubi said and dragged the fake Ritsuka along with them.

"Oh yea," Kio said only just remembering as he unlocked his car. "Those pictures I grabbed, they weren't the real ones…apparently they're still there, the museum owner must have switched them."

"Damn," Soubi said as he shoved Ritsuka into the back of the car, hands tied behind his back.

"Soubi are you sure that's a fake Ri—" Kio began, but Soubi glared at him. "Okay, just checking!"

* * *

Kyofu didn't tell Ritsuka to stop until long after his tongue was sore, and he sat back in the passenger seat disgusted.

"We're going to have so much fun later," he said as he started the car and began to drive.

Ritsuka tried to think of something he could do…something that would alert Soubi to where he was, though that was hard to do when he had no control over his body…at all.

* * *

They pulled up outside the museum and Soubi got out. "Kio," he said. "Stay with Ritsuka, don't let him escape got it!"

"Sure!" Kio said dully.

Soubi went through an open window into the building, and the first thing he heard was Yuiko's shrill voice.

"I WASN'T STEALING ANYTHING! RISUKA WANTED ME TO HELP HIM GET SOME PAINTINGS BACK THAT'S ALL!"

"So you were stealing!" said the museum owner.

"IT WASN'T STEALING! REALLY! RITUSKA WILL TELL YOU!"

"The boy is not here to back up your story little girl am I'm going to have to call the police," he said.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" Yuiko begged. "MY MOM WILL KILL ME! We weren't trying to steal anything honest!"

Soubi crept up to the scene slowly and looked around the wall into the room. Yuiko was sitting in a chair in front of the museum owner's desk. She was wearing all black and fit the description of a classic thief perfectly, though she wore the most pitiful expression.

"Well, if you really don't want to be in trouble," the man said placing on arm on each of the chair's arms. "I think we can arrange it sweetheart."

"Really!" she said naively.

_What a stupid girl_, Soubi thought as he silently mouthed a spell to make the man sleep.

Yuiko watched as he fell over suddenly…she stared at the floor a second and then whispered, "Are you ok?"

"Psst, Yuiko get over here!" Soubi said.

She turned. "Soubi san!" She jumped up and ran over to him.

"Hello Yuiko san," he said. "Where is Ritsuka?"

"I don't know…you showed up behind Ritsuka and I and…the next thing I knew I was being woke up by that guy there…I must have fallen asleep, I guess he's tired too."

"I showed up?"

"Yea," she said. "Did Ritsuka leave with you?"

"Uh…I don't think so…I have to go look for him, go home ok."

"Home? Alright, have Ritsuka kun call me later then!" she said carelessly.

* * *

Kio waited until Soubi had disappeared from view before he turned to Ritsuka.

"I don't know what's up Soubi's ass today…I think he might be drunk."

"It's alright," Rituska said.

"What happened did you two get in a fight or something?" Kio asked.

"Yea, sort of…could you untie these?" Ritsuka asked.

"I don't know…I think Soubi would be mad if I did," Kio said.

"But they're tight, and it hurts," Rituska pouted.

"Uh…fine," Kio said. He climbed into the back seat and untied Ritsuka's hands. "But when Soubi comes back you have to pretend you're still tied up. Okay!"

"Sure," Ritsuka said climbing out.

"Where you going?" Kio asked.

"Just stretching my legs," Rituska answered as he walked around the car and got into the front seat. Kio was still in back.

"Cute Ritsuka, you're not old enough to drive!" Kio said.

"That doesn't matter much to me," he said throwing the car in gear and speeding off down the street with Kio yelling from the back seat for him to stop.

* * *

The black convertible finally stopped at a large apartment complex. Ritsuka was told to get out and follow Kyofu up to the floor second from the top, and Kyofu led him into an apartment that was elegantly furnished, but lacking all warmth…and that was literally, the place was freezing cold. Ritsuka exhaled, and actually saw his breath.

"Do you like it?" Kyofu asked.

"It's freezing!" Ritsuka said.

"Don't worry; I'll fix that…go lay down on my bed. It's that door right over there, and I'll be with you shortly."

Ritsuka's body began to move despite his protests, and he entered the room which was just as cold as every other. The bed was no exception, he laid down on the King size mattress…he knew Soubi would never find him here.

* * *

Soubi was pissed now…Ritsuka had not been at the museum, which meant he was going to have to beat some more sense into the fake Ritsuka. Only problem was, when he left the museum, Kio's car was gone.

* * *

**Another Chapter Finished! I wrote this with a headache…so if it bites, blame that…**


	12. Continue!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

"Ritsuka slow down you're going to kill us!" Kio shouted.

"What do you care, your life don't mean shit anyways!" Ritsuka said.

"Hey, now Ritsuka, that's not very nice ya little brat!" Kio said.

"You're friend Soubi was right I'm not Ritsuka," he said. "My name is Tsumi. Though now…"

Tsumi spun around allowing the car to steer itself (though cars don't do that too well), Tsumi put both hands on either side of Kio's face and said, "Change me!"

Kio was suddenly blinded by a bright light and he flung himself back rubbing his eyes. When he could see again, Ritsuka was no longer driving…he was…

"How…how are you me!?" he exclaimed.

"Sleep now," Tsumi said. Kio felt his eyes get drowsy at once. He lay down, and thought no more…

* * *

Ritsuka was lying upon the covers freezing. Kyofu seemed to be taking his time, and Ritsuka didn't care. The longer he stayed away, the happier he was. He didn't get to be happy much long.

Kyofu entered the room holding something in his hand that he couldn't see. He began waving it all around the room, and though Ritsuka had no wish to talk to him…he had to ask…

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get a signal in this place!" He stared at the phone, hit some of the buttons then put it to his ear. A few seconds later he pulled it away furiously. "Damn it! Tsumi isn't answering, or is she not in range? I hate cell phones! Damn!"

Ritsuka stared at him, and Kyofu looked over at Ritsuka's innocent stare. Smiling he threw the phone onto a pile of cloths in the corner. "Oh well, I'm sure Tsumi will be here soon. Until then," he climbed up onto the bed and positioned himself on top of Ritsuka.

Ritsuka tried to push himself as far into the mattress as he could but it wasn't far enough, Kyofu's lips still reached him. Ritsuka pulled away instantly, and he smiled. "You may as well enjoy this…there are worse things I could do to you Ritsuka kun, and the more you refuse me the more tempted I'll be to try them out."

Ritsuka stared at him. No way…he knew now that this wasn't Soubi...but an imposter. He wasn't going to just endure. "Fuck you!"

* * *

Soubi called for a taxi and jumped in. He ordered the man to follow his directions exactly. Soubi watched his cell phone, "Make a left here!"

The driver turned. Soubi looked down again. "Okay, another left."

"Just where are we going buddy?" asked the man.

"I don't know yet! Just shut up and drive!"

* * *

"What terrible language to come from my sweet Ritsuka's lips," Kyofu said. He said as he traced the outline of Ritsuka's lips with his middle finger.

Ritsuka wondered what he could do. If Kyofu could not give him an order, then he would not have to obey. Though how could he stop him from giving orders?

Kyofu leaned down to kiss him again, Ritsuka covered his mouth this time. "I didn't want to have to do this…but…Ritsuka," he said sitting up. "I want you to have sex with me like you would if this was your first time with your beloved Soubi."

Ritsuka gasped as he sat up and began to kiss Kyofu passionately, at the same time his fingers began to unbutton his shirt. He didn't want to do this…what would Soubi say if he knew he had done this to someone other than him? Ritsuka didn't want to think about that, as Ritsuka moved down to Kyofu's neck. "Come now speed it up, I'm going to die of old age before we get started."

Ritsuka held back a sob, absolutely hating what he was doing. He pushed Kyofu onto the bed after he removed his shirt and began to unbutton his pants…

* * *

Tsumi pulled up in front of the building, and shook Kio awake. "C'mon you!" Tsumi said.

Kio looked up as the copy of him shoved him into the building and then into an elevator. He could not believe that Ritsuka had become him! This had to be a dream! It just had to! Things like this don't normally happen.

Once they reached the second floor from the top Kio was led into an apartment that was freezing cold. "Don't you own a heater?" he asked the copy of him. Tsumi locked the door from the inside pocketing the key. "Sit down and shut up!" Tsumi went to the bedroom.

"Hello?"

Ritsuka recognized that voice…but how…

Kyofu immediately sat up pushing Ritsuka to the side. "Tsumi!" he said hurrying over to her. "I called you and called you! Why didn't you answer me?"

Ritsuka stared. That was Kio! Tsumi must have changed into him!

"Did you!" the Kio copy asked searching the pockets of his coat. "Oh…ha…I turned it off, sorry!"

"Why aren't you Ritsuka anymore?" Kyofu asked.

"Had to change, but if you'll excuse me I'm off to make a copy of a woman's body…being a guy is so uncomfortable. It's like walking around with a balled up sock in your pants."

Hearing those words come out of Kio's mouth would have been very funny had Ritsuka not been in the predicament he was now.

"You almost done with the kid?"

"We haven't really started yet, you sort of barged in when we were getting to the good part!"

"Well, I won't keep you. Oh, I sort of had to kidnap Kio to get here. He's in the living room, but don't worry, I'll tie him up before I leave."

"Great! Thank you!"

With that Tsumi closed the door.

Kyofu turned around to face Ritsuka, "Well? What are you waiting for? Continue!"

* * *

**I'm sleepy!..._yawns_...**

**Well, here is the next chapter…let me know what ya think.**


	13. The Butterfly Scar!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Kyofu turned around to face Ritsuka, "Well? What are you waiting for? Continue!"

* * *

Soubi's phone suddenly began to ring; he looked down and saw it was Kio. Soubi put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

…nothing…

Kio wasn't answering.

"Hello?" Soubi called again more impatiently this time, and in the background he heard a clatter as though something had been dropped. "Kio?"

"Will you stop making noise!" called a woman's voice from the background. He could barely hear her. Even Kio's voice seemed off in the distance when he next spoke.

"Hey can you untie me miss?" Kio said.

"Now why would I do that? I brought you here!" said the woman's voice. The cab driver started talking to him, and he had to cover his other ear so as to still try and listen.

"You brought me…no…I brought me, well first I was Ritsuka, and then I became me, only it wasn't me, it was a copy of me, and—" Soubi rolled his eyes at Kio's words and thought, _just shut up Kio_!

As if to answer his words he heard no more sound on the other end and was forced to hang up.

"Look buddy where am I dropping you off?"

Soubi looked back down at his phone and turned it back to the screen he had it on. "That building there," he said pointing to a large apartment building, and sure enough when they approached it he saw Kio's car.

* * *

Kio saw himself come out of the room down the hall, and he began to ask, "How are you able to do that?" Though he never got passed 'how', and his copy stepped forward grabbing his arm roughly and dragging him into the kitchen.

The copy pulled out a chair, threw him in it, and then tied him to it. Kio still kept thinking this was a dream, which he was going to wake up any second and call Soubi to tell him about this stupid dream.

His copy smiled, and left the room leaving him alone in the kitchen. He stared around for something he could use to free himself, he couldn't find anything, but he did remember his phone…

_Perfect_! He thought silently to himself as he maneuvered his hands so he could grab it. _I'll just call Soubi and tell him to pick me up_! He managed to dial the number, and then realized stupidly that he could not put the phone to his ear.

He heard movement just outside the kitchen and out of surprise he dropped the phone and it clattered to the ground. Kio used his foot and pushed it under his chair just in time before a lanky dark haired woman peered around the corner.

"Will you stop making noise!" she ordered. He had never seen this woman before, but maybe she could help him.

"Hey can you untie me miss?" he asked.

"Now why would I do that? I brought you here!" Tsumi said.

"You brought me…no…I brought me, well first I was Ritsuka, and then I became me, only it wasn't me, it was a copy of me, and—"

Tsumi walked over to him, sweetly walking behind him, and she quickly hit a pressure point in his neck causing him to go unconscious.

She grabbed a small knife from the drawer smiling.

* * *

Ritsuka didn't want to continue, and this seemed to show itself on his face. Kyofu sighed, "You really don't want to have sex with me that bad! I realize it hurt the first time, but it was kind of nice after that! Oh well, fine, we'll just have to try out something else. You're going to be here for at least two days after all, we can wait on sex for a while…I know."

He picked Ritsuka up and laid him down on the bed stomach down. The he told Ritsuka not to get up as he went to go find something. When Kyofu returned he held four lengths of rope and tied Ritsuka's arms and legs down.

"I'm going to give you a tattoo, well, okay. It's not really a tattoo if you're using a knife. Though the scars will remain forever the way I do them. I'll make it a picture of some kind, something to mark you as mine for the rest of your life."

Ritsuka heard those words, _mark you as mine_. Kyofu had already done that when he so cruelly took his ears. He hated how that sounded, and again, it made him think of Soubi, who had been marked so violently by his brother, so he could claim Soubi for his own as well. Ritsuka didn't know how Soubi could stand this.

"Hello!" Tsumi said barging in and spinning around. She was now a dark haired woman. "Well Kyofu, how do you like me?"

"Tsumi, I'm kind of busy," he said to her.

"Oh can I help?" she asked.

"You could go get me a knife, sharp," he answered her as she made to leave the room stumbled on her shoe and cursed out loud.

It was then they heard a clatter from the kitchen Tsumi's voice could be heard down the hall, "Will you stop making noise!" she ordered

Then she was too far away to hear, and Kyofu sat beside Ritsuka smiling. "You know when we take a body for our own we get all the skills of that body. Like with my being in Soubi's body, I find I'm able to paint, and I'm probably not half bad a fighter as well."

"Your nothing compared to Soubi," Ritsuka said before he could stop himself.

"Really?" he said as Tsumi returned from the kitchen a very short sharp knife. Kyofu grabbed it. "I got Ritsuka; you go play with our other captive awhile."

"Oh phooey! I knocked him out, oh well, I'll just have to try and wake him up." Tsumi left the room smiling, and Kyofu climbed on top of Rituska.

"I think...Soubi would enjoy a nice butterfly upon your back. Would you like that as well?"

Ritsuka didn't answer.

"I said would you like that as well?"

"Why bother asking me, you're going to do what you want anyway."

"True," Kyofu said, and he began to cut and scar Ritsuka's back.

Ritsuka wanted to cry, but he was not about to let that man see him. It wasn't as though the pain was unbearable, because that was not true. It hurt no doubt about it, but it didn't hurt bad enough to make him cry, no…he wanted to cry for an entirely different reason.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should let this story go on more or end it. I'm feeling like the end is drawing near, what with Soubi practically at the door, and everything. So, I'm thinking I'll probably end this soon and start on another story…don't know what it'll be yet, but I'll think of something.**

**Also, if anyone knows (personally) the author of the Loveless fanfic, "Always," please tell that person to update, I die a little each time I log on and find another chapter wasn't added.**


	14. I Accept!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Ritsuka wanted to cry, but he was not about to let that man see him. It wasn't as though the pain was unbearable, because that was not true. It hurt no doubt about it, but it didn't hurt bad enough to make him cry, no…he wanted to cry for an entirely different reason.

His concern for Soubi was almost overwhelming him. Not only was he upset by all the times he had ordered Soubi around or been mean (even if Soubi didn't see it that way), but he also upset because he had only just realized that Tsumi had gone to see Soubi, and now she had returned and taken Kio hostage. What did that mean exactly? Had she fought or hurt Soubi? Had she killed him? What did it mean?

"This is going to turn out beautifully Ritsuka," Kyofu said, though Soubi's voice met his ears.

* * *

Soubi got out of the taxi and looked up. He knew Kio was in this building, and though he didn't need an excuse to save Kio he still had one. Where Kio was, the fake Ritsuka would be. Once he found the fake Ritsuka, he could find the real one. It was a simple as that! He was glad he had put a locator on Kio's phone, and was wishing he had thought of doing that to Ritsuka's.

Kio was a very good friend to him, though, if given the choice between Ritsuka or Kio…Ritsuka won hands down. If he had known where Ritsuka was, he would have gone to him first. Sighing he decided a simple spell would get the clerk at the front desk to talk. After all, a simple spell made the taxi cab driver believe Soubi didn't owe him a dime…

* * *

Tsumi was standing before Kio, she wanted to have herself some fun with the blonde, but…he was unconscious…it was boring playing with someone who was KO-ed. She sighed; it's never fun when you can't hear them scream.

She was wondering what she could do when she felt it! She gasped holding her head. A Fighter was nearby! It was Soubi! It had to be! She wondered if going to face him without letting Kyofu know was a good idea. She decided that it was. Two Sacrifice-less Fighters can have battles without them. It would just mean they would have the same handicap. Smiling she blew Kyofu a kiss (which he could not see) and headed off to confront Soubi at the elevator.

* * *

Soubi did not recognize the dark haired woman standing before him. How could he? Last he saw her she had looked like Rituska, though he new exactly show she was when she smiled and said, "Remember me?"

"I demand that you take me to Ritsuka, and where is Kio?"

"You're not used to being the one who gives demands are you? It must be sooo hard! Though you should think about just whom you're demanding something of, I am not likely to obey without persuasion," she said smiling. "Now, if you want me to take you to Ritsuka, and or Kio, then I suggest you say please."

"Not a chance," Soubi answered as he tucked his glasses into his pocket.

"Oh are you planning to fight me!" she asked.

"I was thinking about it yes," Soubi answered her.

"Are you certain you want to do that? I mean, this is an awfully small hallway. You could really hurt a lot of people. That's not something I particularly care about, but I thought you might want to know," she said.

"I know what's at stake, you need not remind me."

"So were really doing this then! Without Sacrifices!"

"Without Sacrifices," he stated simply.

"I've never fought this way, but here goes…I declare this to be a battle by word spell!"

Soubi stared at her a moment, and then smiled. "I accept!"

* * *

**At your request Spirit's Whisper, I'll continue the story and not end it soon. I'm not sure how many more chapter's there will be but I guess I'll figure that out when I finish it. lol**


	15. Forever's End

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "If Ritsuka had been a girl," the title explains the plot. If you think you would like to read it, check it out.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Ritsuka stared down at his wrists, which were raw and red once again. The fake Soubi or Kyofu rather had untied him. That really didn't mean much since he still had complete control of Ritsuka's body.

"Come here, I want you to see you're new scar," Kyofu said. He had not meant that as an order for Ritsuka's legs did not move to obey. Seconds after Kyofu looked concerned. He seemed to stare into nothing, and Ritsuka thought he might be on the brink of fainting. Ritsuka half wished he would, then he could sneak out of here without being ordered back.

"Tsumi is fighting…without me," he said. He had a sort of lost look on his face upon saying this.

Ritsuka knew other Fighter and Sacrifice Units were connected by an invisible bond, and he assumed that was how he knew. Soubi was not his fighter so he had never known what that connection was like.

"Ritsuka," he said. "Come over here, kiss me."

This was an order, and his legs immediately walked him into the arms of the Soubi imposter, and Kyofu had to bend down slightly so Ritsuka could passionately kiss him.

* * *

"My name is Tsumi by the way; I don't think I ever got around to telling you that."

"I don't give a damn what your name is," he said. "Just tell me where Ritsuka is!"

"Have you won our battle? We had agreed that if you won the battle then I would tell you Ritsuka's whereabouts. Man you're sure quick to forget in your old age."

Then her look became more serious. "_Floor tiles, become my blades, cut Soubi until he bleeds to death_!"

All at once the tiles upon the floor rose up into the air and began to spin, and they launched themselves at Soubi. Though he was not impressed, while he was sure with her fighter she would have been someone to contend with, without one…she was hardly a challenge. The tiles did not move very fast as he showed her by dodging each one by simply taking steps to either side.

"You're not taking this seriously!" she said sounding like a child. "C'mon be serious!"

"Fine," Soubi sighed. "_Release your strength, you are weakened. Bind, I restrict you completely_!"

Tsumi gasped, and collapsed to her knees as ribbons flew out of nowhere to confine her. "You…you did a finishing move right off the bat! I didn't expect that! Why?"

"I told you once already, I have a zero tolerance policy when Ritsuka is involved," he said. "Now tell me where he is…or this time, it won't just be your face I'll damage."

* * *

Kyofu pulled away from Ritsuka's kiss smiling. "I'll see you again, for now I suggest you go home with your dear Soubi. He'll be in to get you so wait here until he comes."

With that Kyofu left leaving Ritsuka very confused.

* * *

"You're trying my patience, which mind you is already very thin. Where is he!?" Soubi said when after a minute Tsumi still had not answered him.

"Don't fret," said his own voice from a ways down the hall. Soubi looked up. "Your precious Sacrifice is down the hall, and that friend of yours…Kio I believe he is called. You'll find him in our Kitchen."

Soubi knew this man to be Tsumi's Sacrifice, but was a little alarmed at how unconcerned he was that Tsumi lay upon the ground after having completely lost to him. The fake him bent down and with one finger freed Tsumi from her bonds, she used his arm to hold herself steady for the battle had weakened her.

"Well, please inform Ritsuka that I'll see him soon," the fake him said. Soubi could see now how Ritsuka had mistook that man for him.

"How can you do this?" Soubi asked just before the man turned to leave.

"Do what?" himself asked.

"Change yourselves to look like other people, how do you do it?"

"That's our power, we are Faceless," she said before she held her arms up to the fake him, like a toddler asking their mother to pick them up.

The fake him obeyed, scooping Tsumi into his arms.

"Goodbye Soubi, we'll meet again, I hope Ritsuka doesn't miss me too much seeing as I'm the only one who's giving him any."

This more than anything else had angered Soubi severely and he closed his eyes for a second to concentrate on another spell, but when he opened his eyes, the two of them were gone.

* * *

There apartment was still freezing, Ritsuka had put his shirt back on. If Soubi was here, he did not want him to see his scars. Sure enough when the door opened Soubi stood there. Of course that didn't mean much; Kyofu had borrowed Soubi's body after all. Though he knew this Soubi was the real one when he said, "It's me Ritsuka."

Immediately the whole weight of everything that had happened that night fell upon his shoulders and the only release from such a pain could only be found in Soubi's outstretched arms.

Ritsuka ran to him clutching his shirt as Soubi wrapped his arms around him. It hurt when Soubi's arms clung to his back making the scars there throb, but Ritsuka didn't care. All that matter was Soubi, and this was the real Soubi for sure, because this Soubi was warm. Probably the only warm thing in the apartment for Ritsuka was now very cold, and this seemed to concern Soubi terribly.

Soubi scooped Ritsuka up in his arms carrying him bridal style to the door. He wanted to carry Ritsuka away from this cold place as quickly as possible; he walked him to the door but froze unable to hold it in any longer.

"Ritsuka, I am so sorry. I should not have let this happen."

Ritsuka stared up at him, "It's not your fault Soubi."

"It is," Soubi said.

"No Soubi it's not, you're here to protect me, and you do that very well!"

Soubi fell to his knees (his emotions overtook him) and he clung to Ritsuka as though his life depended on it. How could he have let this happen? How? It was his fault…all of it. Soubi thought the safest thing to do would be to hold Ritsuka forever and never let him go. If only he could have…

"Um…hello! Kio's still tied to a chair here!" Kio called from the kitchen, he could only just see them from around the corner.

Ritsuka stood up to go untie him, forever ended too soon.

* * *

**I was happy to see some new people posted reviews. It's always nice to see some new faces…well okay, I don't really know what any of you look like, but it's fun to pretend…and I'm pretending you're all anime characters! Lol!**


	16. Kill Him Would You!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Soubi had Kio slung over one shoulder, he had knocked him out. Kio did not know about him being a fighter, and he wanted to keep it that way. If all went well, Kio would wake up in his bed tomorrow and think this had all been a dream. Soubi and Ritsuka put Kio in the back seat of his car, and Ritsuka turned to Soubi.

"How are we getting back if Kio can't drive?" Ritsuka asked trying to hide the fact he was shaking.

Soubi turned to him. "I can drive," he said removing his coat and draping it around Ritsuka's shoulders.

"Can you?"

"I just said so didn't I?" Soubi asked.

"Well, Kio always drives you everywhere. I didn't think you had a license."

"Kio drives me because I don't have a car," Soubi explained.

"Why don't you get one instead of dragging poor Kio everywhere you go," Ritsuka asked as Soubi opened the door for him to get in the passenger seat.

"What's the point the only place I like to go is your house, and you're within walking distance of my apartment," he said before shutting the door and climbing in the driver's seat. He took Ritsuka's small hand into his own. "You're so cold Ritsuka."

"Just drive!" he demanded pulling his own hand away, he too special care not to sit back completely in the seat so his back wouldn't bother him more than it already did.

* * *

Tsumi and Kyofu sat on the roof of the apartment building watching Ritsuka and Soubi leave.

"Damn him!" she said angrily throwing a small rock at the car (which was sure to miss).

"You're just mad because you lost, and honestly you were bound to sometime."

She threw him a nasty look before saying, "Will you get out of Soubi's body please! I can't stand to look at him!"

"I thought you said I should stay in his body as long as possible, so that way I would know how he fights, and then we could beat them."

"Yes I did, and that's because the longer were in another person's body the more we know about them, but it also causes people to act like them! I mean, you look at that child like Soubi does, and you're not gay! You never were gay! C'mon we'll find you another body!" Tsumi said staring down at the street below.

"I will remain in Soubi's body until we fight him. It's the only way to win. Besides, as for Ritsuka…I think I would be attracted to him even if I weren't in Soubi's body. May I make a request?"

"Uh, what?"

"Can I keep him when our fight with Soubi is over? Nagisa is mainly concerned about us killing Soubi; I don't think she cares the least little bit about what we do with Ritsuka."

"So what you just wanna keep him as a pet?"

"A pet?" he sighed. A slight image crossed his mind of Ritsuka sitting in the corner of the room with a dog collar and leash on, and it amused him. "I suppose he would be like a little pet, yes."

"Fine! Under two conditions! One, I get to have a pet too! And two, you have to get out of Soubi's body the second we kill him!"

"Agreed," Kyofu said.

Tsumi sighed putting her head on his shoulder. "I kind of wish we could just go back into our original bodies."

"Yea well, we have to touch someone to change into them and after we changed out of our original bodies, our bodies were no longer around for us to change back."

"I know," she sighed. "Do you remember what I looked like? Remember my long Red hair?"

"I would never forget your red hair Tsumi, the person you were is still perfectly in my minds eye forever."

"Really!" she said. "Cause I can barely remember you at all!"

* * *

The next morning Seimei climbed the steps to the museum just as it opened. Nisei in his wake.

"I don't see why we had to come here so early!"

"I want to see Soubi's paintings," Seimei said dully as they walked towards his exhibit.

"What for, it's probably just more butterflies…whoa!" Nisei looked up at the artwork and the bound Ritsuka's. The look on Nisei's face was amusement. "Well I like it," he said turning to his master.

Seimei did not look so pleased. "This is not Soubi's work."

"How can you tell?"

"I just know," Seimei said. He looked around seeing the museum owner; he motioned for him to come over.

"Ah yes, you two came in early. We don't usually have people show up for about another hour yet. Though, I see you're looking at our newest exhibit. Breathtaking isn't it!" he asked.

"Take this down," Seimei ordered Nisei, and Nisei immediately stepped over the velvet ropes to do so.

"Now wait just one—"

Seimei stepped forward placing his hand upon the museum owner's head to stop him stepping forward. Nisei took down the paintings and kicked and smashed them until they were unrecognizable.

"Now you're going to have to pay for that!" he shouted furiously. Seimei began to walk away, but stopped just short of the door turning to Nisei.

"Kill him would you."

Nisei threw Seimei a salute as he turn to carry out his task, meanwhile Seimei walked out into the bright sunlight of the morning.

* * *

**Yea for reviews**

**I love reviews so much! So please don't stop sending them.**


	17. You're Beautiful Ritsuka!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known **

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Soubi and Ritsuka were driving back with the heater turned up as high as it would go. Soubi did not know how distressed Ritsuka had been by all of this. He had always been embarrassed by showing any affection at all towards him, and had a habit of being unkind, even when Soubi was sure he didn't mean to be. Though even for Ritsuka this was usually cold.

Ritsuka didn't make any attempt at conversation the entire ride home, though Soubi didn't know what he should expect. He had no clue what happened to Ritsuka in that room. It could have been nothing, and it could have been something traumatizing. He was sure Ritsuka would never tell him.

Soubi pulled up to Ritsuka's house in early morning, the sun was only just starting to rise. Still he drove up with the lights off, and turned to him after putting it in park. "Is their anything—"

He stopped mid-sentence, there was no point in finishing Ritsuka was asleep. Sighing he got out of the car and went around to Ritsuka's side. Taking the small child in his arms he effortlessly made it onto Ritsuka's balcony window, and went inside.

Ritsuka was sure to miss school that day, and he wished he could have done something about the paintings in the museum, that all Ritsuka's friends were now going to see, but it was too late for that. Ritsuka demanded his attention more.

Ritsuka's room was warm, though quite dark. Soubi laid the small child onto the bed and sat beside him. "Ritsuka," he sighed staring at him thinking he should probably see if there were any extra blankets around (Ritsuka was still awfully cold). He looked in Ritsuka's closet and found a blanket; he reached up to grab it, only to remove his hand quickly in shock. The part of the blanket he touched now had a red smear on it. He looked down at his hand which was bleeding…no wait…that wasn't his blood. He turned back to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka wake up!" he said urgently, and Ritsuka's eyes opened immediately, and he looked at Soubi somewhat scared. He realized how he must have sounded. "I'm sorry I scared you," he said touching Ritsuka's hand so he would feel that Soubi was warm. (The fake Soubi would be cold to touch).

"Ritsuka, let me see your back," Soubi said knowing that was the only place on Ritsuka that his hand had touched.

"Its fine Soubi," Ritsuka said softly part of him was still asleep. "It's just a cut, it's small."

"Ritsuka, if it's just a cut then it's pretty deep, I should treat it."

"Soubi that's alright. I'm really tired, I'm just—" Ritsuka stopped somewhat shocked because Soubi had begun to take off Ritsuka's shirt. "What are you doing? I told you—"

"Ritsuka, I will follow any command you give me, but not when that command jeopardizes your health. Lay down on your stomach," he said, and when Ritsuka did not move he added. "Please."

Finally Ritsuka caved. He was far too tired, and cold to argue with Soubi on anything at this point, and he did as Soubi commanded him gritting his teeth, and clutching his pillow, wondering what Soubi would say as his fighter pulled off his shirt completely.

Soubi stared at the image. Had it been a sketch on paper, he would have said it was the most beautiful butterfly he had ever seen. Though like this, he had never imagined anything so horrifying. He looked down at Ritsuka, whose face was hidden, and whose little hands clutched the pillow so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

"You're so beautiful Ritsuka," Soubi said pulling back a bit of his hair and kissing his temple, which was the only part of Ritsuka's face that wasn't buried in the pillow.

Ritsuka hadn't known what kind of a reaction he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that! He looked up at Soubi, who was smiling sadly at him, and Soubi took the time to sneak in a kiss upon Ritsuka's lips, now that they were exposed to him.

Kyofu had Soubi's body, an exact copy right down to the Beloved etched like a collar. Though, he would never have told Soubi this, but…Ritsuka decided that there was nothing like kissing the real thing.

* * *

Kio's snores could not be heard from the back seat of the car, and he slept there forgotten again.

* * *

**Scan down the list for your profile name, I wrote to everyone who reviewed. I stated a while ago that I was imagining you all to be anime characters. So now I've assigned them. Now some of you like to be sneaky and not tell me if you're a boy or girl, so you'll have to let me know. If I could tell from your profile, I assigned them according to your genders. Hope you all like your character assignments. If anyone doesn't, or absolutely hates the person they're assigned feel free to change, just let me know who you want.**

**DEMZY: I'm not sure from your profile if you are a boy or girl. So if you are a girl, I imagine you are Kagome from Inuyasha. If you are a boy, I imagine you to be Sesshomaru. (**_**If I spelled any of that wrong don't sue me, my spelling sucks**_**).**

**MINA HIKARI: I'm pretty sure you're a girl, it doesn't say so on your profile but Mina Hikari dosen't seem like a name a boy would pick out. So because your name is profile name is Mina, I'm imagining you're Mina from Sailor Moon.**

**TROUBLESOME67: You don't have anything on your profile…so I have no clue (other than your reviews) to who you are. So if you're a boy I imagine you to be Tenchi from Tenchi Muyo. If you're a girl…then you seem like a Sakura from Card Captors to me.**

**XOiHearMiloOx: I must say before looking at your profile I thought you were a girl. That is because of your response:**_**I guess i can give seimei some credit for that...but whats with ritsuka!? he should be more loving towards soubi; i mean he did just save his . lol update soon!**_**. That just seems like a girl response to me, but when I looked at your profile I'm like Oops! LOL. To answer your question, Ritsuka has been traumatized by the situation first off, and is also not very affectionate with Soubi yet. Though it has grown slightly since he was twelve the Ritsuka I'm writing about is not quite sure if showing feelings for Soubi is the right thing to do. I think he knows in his head that he likes Soubi but he's having a hard time showing it to him. Hope that helps Carol. (Oh, I assigned you Vash from Trigun. Hope that's okay).**

**DESHERA: I believe from your profile that you are a girl. So I'm giving you Haruka from Sailor Moon. Would you like that? I don't know, are you tall? Haruka is kinda tall.**

**SPIRIT'S WHISPER:…haven't seen you in awhile…did you disappear…hello? None the less, I assume you are a girl. And I am assigning you Misstress 9 from Sailor Moon.**

**MATSIKO: Hey! Girl am I wrong? Oh well, how would you like Ryoko from Tenchi? You seem like a Ryoko to me.**

**ETERNALOCTOBERNIGHT: Again, I'm assuming another girl. (Do you all see a pattern yet? I'm thinking…I'm thinking…got it! Black Lady? Sailor Moon? No?**

**NELTUSAILORMOONPIE: Alright, if you're a boy then I imagine you are Ukitake Jushiro from Bleach. If you're a girl, then how about Rini? I already assigned Black Lady to EternalOctoberNight. Then you two would be opposites. The good, and the bad.**

**INFINITYONTHERUN: Tiff, ah, the first person who reviewed to my story **_**huggles**_** That sounds like a girls name, so you need a girl character…How about…Ayeka from Tenchi!?**

**PORSCHE-CASH: Joseph! Alright…I'm thinkin' you'd be a Soubi. Hands down cause I imagine you to be tough and strong! Am I wrong? (I was a poet and didn't know it) LOL**

**TOKIO HOTEL CUTIE: Sara, alright I got that! So Sara, how would you like to be Serena from Sailro Moon? (Were gonna have the whole Sailor Moon cast soon huh?)**

**Alright! I think that's everyone. Hope you like them. I tried to take reviews and profile info into account when deciding. So there you are…**


	18. It's A Date!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Kio's snores could not be heard from the back seat of the car, and he slept there forgotten again.

* * *

The next day, Ritsuka had prepared himself to face the worst. He and Yuiko had failed to get the paintings out of the museum. Ritsuka had flipped out the night before because he had realized that he had forgotten about Yuiko, leaving her there at the museum. Soubi had had to assure him that she was alright. Though still, they had failed, and now his class was going to see the horrible paintings of him.

He walked into class and whispers followed him, a lot of the students still weren't used to his ear-less head.

When the teacher came in he looked grave. He set down his books and a couple students walked up to give him their signed permission forms. "No no," he said sadly. "Keep your forms, there have been a change of plans. Due to an unfortunate turn of events the museum owner was murdered last night, and we cannot go to the museum today because of it."

"He was murdered!" Ritsuka said aloud without realizing it. _Sure he was a creep, but he didn't deserve to die…did he_? This was probably the work of Kyofu.

"That poor nice old man," Yuiko said beside him frowning.

"Instead I have another form for you to take to your parents to have them sign," he said as he passed them out.

Ritsuka sighed. His mother had not even signed the first one, though he hadn't even bothered to ask, she knew her answer would be no. Soubi's spell was holding up good. His mother did not remember that he had lost his ears, and he didn't need to wear fake ears for it seemed she always saw him with them. Even though she was no longer made about that, he didn't know if he'd be able to convince her to sign this one.

He looked down at the paper:

DEAR PARENT AND OR GUARDIAN,

YOUR CHILD'S CLASS WILL BE TAKING A TRIP TO YAMAMOTO'S WATER PARK AND ZOO! PLEASE SIGN ON THE LINE BELOW GIVING YOUR CHILD PERMISSION TO ATTEND AND MAKE SURE THEY BRING A BATHING SUIT AS THIS IS A WATER PARK AND THERE WILL BE SWIMMING! PLEASE WRITE IF YOU WISH TO BE A CHAPERONE FOR THIS EVENT.

Ritsuka sighed as he finished the reading, and Yuiko's nosey face appeared in seconds beside his. "Oh don't this sound like so much fun Ritsuka kun?"

"I guess," Ritsuka sighed again, knowing he would not see her there.

* * *

As normal Soubi was waiting outside the school for him. Ritsuka walked up behind Yuiko for she hurried forward saying "Hi!"

"Hello Yuikosan" Soubi said smiling at her before turning to Ritsuka.

"Did you hear?" Ritsuka asked him.

"Yea," Soubi answered. Soubi knew Ritsuka well enough to know what he was asking even though he was being quite vague.

"Hear what?" Yuiko asked.

"What do you think?" Ritsuka said. "The museum owner's death! Duh!"

"Oh," Yuiko said. "Well, I have to go home and give my mother this form before I forget!"

"Goodbye Yuiko san," Soubi called after her as she disappeared.

"With all those police investigating the murder, we probably won't be able to sneak in to get those paintings huh?" Ritsuka asked.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," he said removing a newspaper form his jacket and he began to read aloud. "Robbery gone bad! Early this morning the museum owner was found dead in the museum's main hallway. Two paintings by Agatsuma Soubi (which were to be unveiled this morning) were destroyed in a robbery attempt. It is believed that the man died trying to stop the robbers from stealing them. Surveillance tapes reveal nothing, as all the video equipment in the main hall were mysteriously found melted in the camera case. Police investigators are on the scene and we'll bring you more as this story progresses."

"They…they were destroyed! Well, that's good isn't it? That means they're gone, and Kio destroyed the rest! So we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Not necessarily," Soubi said. It would have been much easier to just tell Ritsuka that "yes," everything would be fine now. But he couldn't bring himself to lie. "The melted surveillance tapes sounds like a fighter's spell to me. If one of the teams had gone to steal those paintings they could have just used a spell to make the people think they had been destroyed, and taken the real ones. Though that's just a theory, I don't have any other clues then that. Though I'll try and see if I can find out if they were really destroyed or not."

"Great," Ritsuka said dully.

"So what's this about a form?" Soubi asked.

"It's nothing, I'm going on a field trip. I'll see if I can go to Dad's work and have him sign this for me. I know Mom won't."

"I'll sign it for you, it'll look exactly like your mother's hand writing," Soubi said.

"No…I'll have Dad sign it. You know…I probably shouldn't even go. The chlorine in the water is only going to hurt my back. I should probably just skip school that day. Besides I don't want everyone seeing that butterfly on my back."

"Then why don't we do something together that day," Soubi said.

"You mean…like a date?"

"Yes, I suppose you could call it that," Soubi said smiling.

"Uh…okay, I'll…I'll call you tomorrow and see where you want to meet up."

"It's a date then."

* * *

**XOIHEARTMILOX****: I must say ****XOiHeartMiloOX****, I thought you were a girl, and then I read part of your profile, which made me second guess and think you were a boy. That's why I put down that I thought you were a guy, and I apologize, when all you have are words to go in it makes it kinda hard to tell sometimes. I guess that's why my teacher always said, "Go with your first instinct," huh? Plus I had a fifty fifty shot and went for it. I guess I lost. ******** I never got down to the gay awareness part on your profile, and don't believe I commented on that. Though it doesn't matter, you liked the anime character you got anyway lol!**

**MINA HIKARI****: "****Will Kyofu slowly turn into Soubi?****" As to that Mina Hikari, that is one of the rules of Faceless, you cannot stay in a person's body too long because your emotions will match that of the person you took the form of. Though not your individual thoughts. Kyofu only likes Ritsuka, because Soubi does, but Kyofu whose never really been the kind of person to care about others, is seeing Ritsuka as more of a toy. Not to mention he's a little bit sadistic, "Children like their toys very much, but that doesn't stop them from breaking them."**

**INFINITYONTHERUN****: Do you not like Ayeka? :3 and…yea…Soubi's sweet.**

**MATSIKO****: Forget about that! You must break all the rules! Especially grammar and spelling rules! LOL! Though Gitsuka would have been a cute name for him. Anywho…Ryoko is a kick ass space pirate who is very cool. She's from the show Tenchi, check her out on youtube if you wanna see her. **

**TROUBLESOME67****: Sakura is a very cool character, the show is kind of kidish, and I haven't seen it in years. But she's awesome trust me.**


	19. I Know Just The Place!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Of all the things Soubi and he had done together, going out on a date had never before crossed his mind, and (though part of him hated to admit it) he was looking forward to it. The last couple days had been so terrible. Even though he could not get some of the terrible things Kyofu did to him out of his mind, he was surprised that he was smiling; just the thought of him and Soubi on a date was enough to push all those horrific thoughts from his head.

He walked into his home, where his mother came to the door. "Are you back yet?" she asked.

"Back?"

"The physiatrists…did she bring my Ritsuka back?"

_Wait_, Ritsuka scanned his brain. _Shit…it was Wednesday_. He had missed his appointment with the physiatrist. Sighing, he closed the door and said, "No mother."

Her eyes widened, and he braced himself for the abuse to follow, but…it didn't come. His mother just kind of walked dazed back into the kitchen and began cutting up whatever they were to eat for dinner that night.

"Mother?" Ritsuka asked peeking his head in. "Are you ok?"

"She'll bring back Ritsuka next time…next time…it'll be next time I'm sure…"

* * *

"Good morning Kio," Soubi said when he appeared on his front door step the next morning.

"Man! Soubi! I had the weirdest dream! There was Ritsuka, but you said he wasn't Ritsuka! And Ritsuka ended up stealing my car, and then he turned into me, and then I was tied to a chair!"

"Sounds like you had some spoiled ramen noodles before bed again," Soubi said a slight smile on his face.

"Uh, yea…I suppose. It's rare for you to come to my house! Did you need something?"

"Yes," Soubi answered. "I want to borrow your car!"

"Oh, are we going on a trip?"

"No, Ritsuka and I have a date."

"Aw! Kawaii! He actually said yes to a date huh? Well I don't see why he wouldn't, you already took his ears."

It had been a casual statement, but it made Soubi furious and he clenched his fists to prevent it from flying at Kio's head. Kio of course didn't know that Kyofu had taken Ritsuka's ears, though he sure knew they were missing.

"Anyway," he said regaining his composure (it was not like him to lose control of his emotions like that).

"I'm not sure where Ritsuka wishes to go, and if it's far, I'll need a ride," he said. "You don't mind do ya?"

"Oh no," he said in a mocking tone. "I don't mind that you want to take another guy out for a night, I don't care that you've ignored all my advances, I don't care that your in love with a child in stead of strong, handsome, masculine me—"

Kio heard the click sound from the door as Soubi left with his keys.

* * *

Ritsuka skipped school that morning just like he said he would. He had taken his school bag (he still wanted his mother to think he had gone to school). Ritsuka took out his cell phone a few blocks from home, and called Soubi.

"Hello?"

"It's me," Ritsuka said.

"Shall I come pick you up?" Soubi asked.

"Uh, okay, I'm about two blocks from home in the direction of the school."

"I'll be there in three minutes," Soubi said.

Just as he said, three minutes later (down to the second) Soubi pulled up in Kio's car. He had been slightly disappointed (thinking Kio would be tagging along), though Kio was not in the car.

He climbed in when Soubi opened the door, and he threw his bag in the back seat. Soubi climbed in the front. "Where would you like to go Ritsuka?"

"Somewhere far away where I don't have to think about anyone but you Soubi," Ritsuka answered amazed at how his words seemed to sound, and slightly scared by the fact that he meant them.

"I know just the place," Soubi said as he started the car.

* * *

When they arrived at this oh-so-terrific spot of Soubi's Ritsuka was slightly disappointed. The place was near his school. It was once an old play ground but the swings were broken, and rotted wooden picnic table pitifully rested just feet from the swing set.

"This is…not as far away as I would have hoped," Ritsuka said.

"This," Soubi smiled as he climbed out of the car. "This is the most important place in the world to me."

Ritsuka and Soubi walked to the run down picnic table.

"Wha? This place?" Ritsuka looked around after sitting down, failing to see anything that would have attracted Soubi to this spot. He had always pictured Soubi to like places which are colorful, lively…places that resembled his paintings. "I don't understand Soubi, why on earth would this dying old play ground be the most important place in the world to you?"

Soubi stood on the other side of the table smiling. He did seem to be in his element. He leaned a crossed the table placing a hand on either side of Ritsuka's face, and kissing him softly upon the lips. Slowly, Soubi pulled away still smiling. "This Ritsuka, this was the exact place where we shared our first kiss."

* * *

**BLARRG****: I try hard to keep out misspelled words and errors, but sometimes they just creep on in. I think misspelled words hide in the corner of the screen and then jump in when I tell it to save the chapter. LOL! I do not claim myself to be anywhere near perfect, so I'll always mess up occasionally. If you point some of my errors out to me, I'll fix it and resave the chapter. If it's something little, I won't bother. Though if it's a big error, I'll correct it. Any who…thanks for the comment. I hope my other chapters will meet your expectations.**

**ANZEL****: In answer to your question, no. Faceless is something I made up and can be found in this fan fiction only. Though it would be cool if Yun and I got a mind telepathy thing goin' and she added them in her story. :3 I thought of the idea of faceless after reading the second book. I've read books 1 through 9 so far. I think that's all that is available to the public.**

**MY-BLACK-STAR: I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry, I'll continue it until it's done. When will that be? Who knows?**


	20. How Could He?

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Soubi stood on the other side of the table smiling. He did seem to be in his element. He leaned a crossed the table placing a hand on either side of Ritsuka's face, and kissing him softly upon the lips. Slowly, Soubi pulled away still smiling. "This Ritsuka, this was the exact place where we shared our first kiss."

Blushing Ritsuka pulled away quicker than he had intended, and Soubi did look kind of hurt by it. He added a quick, "sorry," before determinedly staring anywhere else.

Sighing Soubi pulled out a cigarette and lit it, slightly upset Ritsuka reached over and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth throwing it on the ground.

"You're done!" he said. "I'm tired of you always smoking, it's making you sick! Frankly, if were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together I don't want you doing this kind of shit because I'm not going to take care of you when you're old and on oxygen machines—"

Soubi's arm flew out of nowhere and pulled him in close kissing him. It had been a lie, Ritsuka would have been there for Soubi even when he was old and gray. He had just been upset. Though Soubi saw through that, to the words behind what Ritsuka had said.

_If were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together_, those were the words that stuck so firmly in Soubi's mind. Ritsuka had implied (whether meaning to or not) that they would be together for the rest of their lives, and it mean as much to Soubi as it did to couples when marriage is proposed.

"In broad daylight, are you not worried that cops will show up?"

Soubi stopped kissing Ritsuka immediately and looked up. Another Soubi stood a few feet from them.

"Hello Kyofu," Soubi said.

Ritsuka spun around to see Kyofu standing before them looking as smug as ever.

"Where is Tsumi this evening?" Soubi asked holding Ritsuka close to him.

"None of your business, I've come here to see Ritsuka," he said eyeing him quickly before returning his gaze back to the real Soubi. "You don't know how lucky you are to have something like that!"

Soubi, suddenly grinned. "I'll tell ya," he said stepping back from Ritsuka. "You're the lucky one!"

"Me?"

"Yes you," he said. "You can have Ritsuka damn near any time you want him. He can't say no to you, he can't make you stop. It's my dream come true."

Ritsuka's heart seemed to drop as he look towards Soubi, had Kyofu not been standing there he would have thought Soubi to be the imposter.

"Really, well…were going to kill you eventually anyway, but I think even you deserve a change to be with Ritsuka. I'll tell you what, I'll give you a little gift. Ritsuka come here!"

And his legs began to move towards Kyofu without him willing them to, but what hurt him even more than that was that Soubi did not reach out a hand to stop him.

He stood infront of Kyofu looking at the ground. Kyofu kissed him softly before pulling away saying, "I order you to do whatever Soubi tell you to."

Then he stood tall and smiled at the real Soubi. "There you are, now you can have fun with him as well!"

Soubi grinned and said, "Ritsuka, I order you to come here!"

Again, Ritsuka's legs moved without him willing them to. He could not believe that Soubi had choosen to do this to him.

He stood before Soubi now, feeling the same as if it were Kyofu there.

* * *

**So very sorry for the wait. The next chapter's out now! *smiles***


	21. I Can't Believe You!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Soubi grinned and said, "Ritsuka, I order you to come here!"

Again, Ritsuka's legs moved without him willing them to. He could not believe that Soubi had choosen to do this to him.

He stood before Soubi now, feeling the same as if it were Kyofu there.

Softly, Soubi kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

"I order you," he said with a slight smile. "…to never obey anyone against your will again!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kyofu yelled.

"I just did," Soubi said. Pulling Ritsuka close to him with one hand. "It's true, I would love to be with Ritsuka, but never against his will. I would not do that to him."

"So you had to bring me into it!" he said furiously.

"I saw an opening to free him, and I took it. Sue me!"

"You are going to pay for taking my obedient little pet away from me!"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kyofu reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he put it to his ear and said, "What is it I'm busy!"

"—No! I'm not going back, I'm taking him out now! —I…Stop talking, just listen to me…I don't need another body! Just—fine! Fine! I'm going," he said a closed his phone immediately.

"I'll get you back Ritsuka. Don't worry, but for now…I must go."

"Bye bye!" Soubi said with a small wave, and an amused smile.

In a rush of wind the fake Soubi disappeared from view, leaving the real Soubi and Ritsuka behind him.

"I am sorry Ritsuka," Soubi said, leaning down slightly so his face was closer to Ritsuka's. "I didn't mean what I said, and I would never hurt you. Not ever, not intentionally. At least, at least you are free of him n—"

Before Soubi knew what had happened, Ritsuka had thrown his arms around him and kissed him passionately upon his lips, which almost made Soubi forget where he was. He had gotten so lost in Ritsuka's embrace. All too soon it was over, Ritsuka had softly pulled away, and Soubi was brought back to the pathetic little park. The most important place in the world to Soubi…but that was a lie and the truth all in one. The most important place in the world to Soubi, was wherever Ritsuka was, and right now he was in Soubi's arms.

To Soubi's disappointment Ritsuka's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, as he looked up at him.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong?" he asked, concern and love echoing in every syllable.

"I can't believe you," he said. "You say you would love nothing more than to be with me, and then you get your chance, and yet…you don't take it. All because you don't want to hurt me…how can anyone be so selfless? Its…its like you're an angel."

Soubi placed a hand on either side of Ritsuka's face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You are my angel Ritsuka," he said.

Ritsuka gasped upon hearing himself be called something like "angel." He had heard, "worthless," or "stupid." Mostly from his mother. Now, Soubi called him angel…

"Soubi," Ritsuka said. "Soubi I…I want to sleep with you!"

* * *

**Here is the next chapter, please review…I live off them…and I'm starving…**


	22. Damn Interuptions

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

"You are my angel Ritsuka," he said.

Ritsuka gasped upon hearing himself be called something like "angel." He had heard, "worthless," or "stupid." Mostly from his mother. Now, Soubi called him angel…

"Soubi," Ritsuka said. "Soubi I…I want to sleep with you!"

Soubi chuckled slightly as he stood tall. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Soubi?!" Ritsuka said, desperately, but so soft that his voice was barely above a whisper.

Soubi caught the tone, and looked into his eyes. "Ritsuka, what's wrong?"

"I want…to sleep with you, Soubi."

"…You're serious!?" he said.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes," Ritsuka said.

Smiling Soubi leaned down to kiss Ritsuka, but he pulled away.

"Not here! Let's go to my house! It's close!" Ritsuka said taking Soubi's and leading him away, (they had both forgotten the car).

* * *

Soubi and Ritsuka had climbed up the outside of the house and were in the room quick as a flash.

"Wait, Ritsuka," Soubi said. "This is where you and Kyofu…well…are you sure you want to do it here?"

"I'm not thinking about Kyofu," Ritsuka said, his eyes disappearing behind his bangs. "The only one I'm thinking about is you."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Soubi asked walking to the bed.

Ritsuka stopped looking at the bed and a few images of the fake Soubi and him flashed into his mind. The ropes, the burns from them on his wrists, and he sighed. Ritsuka shook his head quickly forcing the images from his mind. _No,_ he thought._ Kyofu will not ruin this moment for him_.

He walked over to the bed sitting beside Soubi, who immediately leaned in and began to kiss Ritsuka softly.

"Ritsuka! Are you home?"

Ritsuka and Soubi froze in mid-kiss, and then Ritsuka quickly pulled away. "Shit," he said running to his bedroom door and opening it a crack. "Why dose she think I'm home, school isn't even over yet!"

Soubi looked down and checked his watch. "School let out a half hour ago," he said.

"Damn," Ritsuka said shutting his door softly as his mother called for him again.

"We can do this another time Ritsuka," Soubi said getting up and kissing his forehead softly.

"No!" Ritsuka said grabbing his arm so he couldn't leave. "Take me to your house! We'll do it there!"

"What about your mother?"

"Forget my mother," he said as he led Soubi to the balcony. "Let's go!"

Quickly, and as quietly as possible they went back down the house and reached the bottom. Hurrying out of the yard and they walked back to where the car was, and thus Soubi drove them to his apartment.

* * *

Soubi opened the door to his apartment and led Ritsuka inside. Ritsuka had been here before, but…the apartment seemed different somehow.

"Shall we," Soubi said leaning down to kiss him again, wrapping his arms around Ritsuka's body.

Ritsuka felt around for Soubi's hand and grasped it, pulling out of the kiss and leading him by hand to Soubi's bedroom. Immediately he lay down on the bed looking up at Soubi.

Smiling Soubi began to unbutton his shirt, as he climbed on top of Ritsuka. "Ritsuka, are you sure?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Ritsuka demanded grabbing Soubi by his shirt collar and pulling him close. He decided to finish the kiss they had left off in the living room.

BANG!

"Soubi! You back yet!"

Sighing impatiently, Ritsuka leaned back crossing his arms furiously as Soubi got up and left the room.

"Can I help you?" he asked eagerly.

"Yea! I got some beer and noodles! Figured we could have a little party to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"We got an A on our latest assignment, which you did not help with mind," he said slightly irritated, and he threw a beer to Soubi as he opened his own.

"You mean the hope theme?"

"No, we failed that thanks to you. Though I told the professor we would write a report on Japanese art and art history to bring it up. I wrote it but I put both our names on it, and _you're welcome_! Cheers!" he said and took a swig from his beer.

"I'll be back," Soubi said, and he went back into his room. Ritsuka was reading a book, which made Soubi laugh. "Care to sneak out another window?"

Ritsuka threw the book down at the end of the bed saying, "I suppose."

Soubi opened his bedroom window and looked down at the ground, and Ritsuka pulled his head through.

"Uh, Soubi, that's a much longer drop than it was outside of my window," Ritsuka said.

"Well let me go first," he said as he climbed through hanging onto the railing and then elegantly falling to the ground.

"Wow," Ritsuka said.

"C'mon, jump! I'll catch you!"

"Okay, one sec," Ritsuka said. Kio had just knocked on the door.

"Soubi, c'mon out! Did I piss you off or something?" Kio asked.

Quietly, Ritsuka went over and locked the door, and then he hurried back over to the window. "Okay, I'm coming!"

He slowly climbed out of the window and, of course, he slipped his hand falling off the window sill.

Though Soubi was true to his word and he caught Ritsuka gracefully before he hit the ground.

"Thanks Soubi," Ritsuka said.

"Well, what do you say we do it in Kio's car?"

It was such a stupid idea that he couldn't help but laugh, though Soubi wasn't laughing. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course," he said. "It might not be as comfortable as a bed but—"

"Sold!" Ritsuka said taking Soubi's hand yet again and leading him to Kio's car. Not wanting to have sex in the middle of a public street Ritsuka made Soubi drive the car into a wooded area.

"Is here good?" Soubi asked.

"Yes," Ritsuka answered. "Do you think Kio will be mad if we do it in his car?"

"Nah, he'll probably like the smell it will leave," Soubi said laughing slightly. Ritsuka put his seat back as far as it would go, and Soubi climbed on top of him. Both of them were impatient by now, but Soubi wanted to make sure Ritsuka's first time (with him at least) was a good one, and Soubi was well informed when it came to this kind of thing. He knew all the right places to touch, all the right spots to kiss, and he was going to show Ritsuka all of them. They had barely begun the foreplay when there was a sudden knock on the window.

Soubi looked up, just as Ritsuka did. A police officer was standing with a flash light aimed in the window.

"Time to go!" Soubi said, jumping off of Ritsuka and landing himself in the driver's seat. Within seconds he had started the car, and gone speeding (backwards mind you) out of the clearing.

"Soubi! Don't drive so fast, you're going to kill us!" Ritsuka said as the car only just made it from falling permanently in the ditch.

"Yeah, well think how much your mother would kill you if a cop brought you home tonight," he said.

"Well you should be worrying about the fact that he caught you about to have sex with a minor!"

"You weren't so worried about that a few minutes ago," Soubi said with a laugh. Even though they were speeding away from the cop, and his sirens were blaring, he did not look worried at all.

"We can loose him, or we can pull over and I can put him in a nice little sleep," he said.

"You probably give people brain tumors when you use all those word spells of yours," Ritsuka said.

"So, loose him then," Soubi said.

"I don't care; just do something to get him away from us!" Ritsuka ordered.

Soubi spun the car quickly around a corner, screeching the tires as he went, and he drove up into the back of an open package truck. He turned off the car, and the lights, and both of them looked out the back window as the cop drove past.

"Lost him," Soubi said as he started up the car and slowly pulled out and into the street. Ritsuka began to put his shirt back on.

"I guess the fates really don't want us to have sex huh?" Soubi sighed.

"Well we can't now! We have to ditch the car!" Ritsuka said.

"I suppose, we should find somewhere to lay low. The mall is a few miles from here. Want to go there?"

"The mall?" Ritsuka reintegrated.

"Think about it, would the police expect us to go there after that!?"

"I guess not," he said.

* * *

They arrived at the mall a half hour before closing time. Ritsuka, by now was in a very bad mood. Soubi bought him a pretzel and a pop while they browsed around until closing time.

"Well," Soubi said standing up from the bench where they had been seated the past ten minutes. "It's time to go; your mother is probably really worried about you."

Ritsuka was staring at his now empty cup. He looked up at Soubi. "I don't care."

Soubi knew it was a lie, because even though he had no reason to, Ritsuka cared very much what his mother thought of him.

He sat down beside Ritsuka and pulled him close allowing Ritsuka to rest his head on Soubi's shoulder. "Not a very good date is it?"

"No," Ritsuka answered. "I just, finally wanted to be with you. That just wasn't meant to be today."

A woman's voice came over the loud speakers: **Attention all customers, the mall will be closing in five minutes. Please make all final purchases and have a wonderful day!**

"You still want to have sex?" he whispered.

"We can't, this is a mall!"

"Do you still wish to have sex?"

"Yes."

Smiling, Soubi took his hand and led him to the boy's bathroom, and Ritsuka looked up at him questionably.

"Here Soubi!?" Ritsuka said. "Don't you think this place is kind of dirty?"

"Not here," Soubi said. "Get into a stall, and wait."

"For what?" Ritsuka asked.

"Trust me," Soubi said, and Ritsuka obeyed as he entered the stall and leaned against the door…waiting…

A few minutes of silence and then the door to the bathroom creaked open slowly, and he heard Soubi yell something which sounded like one of his spells, and Ritsuka opened the door.

A man was lying on the ground, unconscious. He wore a mall security uniform.

"Soubi, why?"

"The security guard has to check the bathrooms to make sure no one is in the mall after hours. Now, the security guard won't bother us. This isn't that big of a mall, so I'm guessing they'll only have one. Come here my love," he said holding out his hand.

Ritsuka took it and Soubi led him out into the mall, which was very dark, only the yellow security light was on. Soubi said another spell, and all the video cameras on the walls melted.

"I don't understand Soubi," Ritsuka said.

Suddenly Soubi had bent down, picking him up bridal style into the air. "My Ritsuka wants sex, and that is what he will get."

Soubi led him them to the furniture section of the mall, and used yet another spell to melt the bars over the entrance. Holding him delicately he led Ritsuka over to one of the display beds and laid him down upon it.

"Soubi, I don't think a mall is the best place, what if you're wrong and there is another security guard? What if—"

"Ritsuka," Soubi said kissing his forehead softly. "Shut up!"

Soubi took off his shirt (yet again), this time much more slowly, and his kissed Ritsuka's neck softly as he worked his way down.

Ritsuka himself was at a loss. He didn't know what to do with his hands! The only other times he had had sex was with his hands tied to the bed post above his head. He didn't know exactly what they should be doing, so he reached up and held the bed post above him, as Soubi's hands entered his pants.

"Soubi," he gasped as Soubi started to touch him, holding ever more firmly to the bed post.

Soubi looked up at him with a slightly saddened expression. "No Ritsuka put your hands down." Soubi took both of Ritsuka's arms by the wrists and softly brought them down to his chest.

"I am not going to hurt you," Soubi whispered sweetly. "And any time you want to stop, just tell me, and we will."

"Soubi," Ritsuka sighed, he was in complete awe at the blonde, blue eyed angel before him.

Soubi took off his Ritsuka's pants, and Ritsuka watched him, confused. Surely, Soubi was not going to do what he thought. Though, a second later, he was in Soubi's mouth.

"Ah, Soubi what—" he gasped. Kyofu, did not do this to him, and he couldn't believe how good it felt. "Soubi," he sighed, and his hands unconsciously returned to the bed post above, and Soubi caught him.

"Let go of that Ritsuka," he said sitting up to Ritsuka's disappointment. He wanted so much for him to continue, and expressed this to Soubi through his expression. Though, Soubi seemed far more concerned about where Ritsuka's hands were.

Soubi was worried that Ritsuka would fall into that trap, and think that sex, meant him being tied up, bounded and helpless. Unable to end, if he wanted it to, and above everything else Soubi was going to make sure Ritsuka understood that this was not the case.

"If you must have your arms above you," Soubi said grasping his hands by the wrists again, but this time placing them around his neck. "Then put them around me Ritsuka."

"So…Sou—" Ritsuka began, but Soubi muffled his words in a passionate kiss, now was not the time for words.

Soubi quickly removed his own cloths and Ritsuka positioned himself openly for Soubi to enter. There was no need to prepare him, Kyofu had done that. Soubi entered him and Ritsuka gasped clinging to Soubi tightly.

* * *

"Damn Soubi!" Kio said as he entered his apartment sighing. "Leave me when I want to party, I get no thank you for saving his grade! And he still has my damn car! Making me walk home…he doesn't appreciate a damn thing I do for him—"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kio looked back at the door. "Damn it! That better be Soubi with one huge ass apology!"

He opened the door, fully prepared to yell at Soubi, but it wasn't Soubi. It was a police officer.

"Are you Kaidou-san?"

"Yes," he answered. "Is…there a problem officer?"

"Is your license plate number," he checked his paper and read him the number upon it.

"Yes, it is."

"Were placing you under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!"

The cop spun him around throwing him against the door and handcuffing him behind his back.

"Whoa! Wait a moment! Just what have I done!?"

"Kidnapping, Intercourse with a minor, evading the police," the officer began. "Need I go on? Now why don't you save us all the trouble and tell us where the kid is."

"Kid?"

"Fine, I'll have my buddies search your place, and if we don't find him there, we'll convince you to tell us where he is down at the station!"

"Wait! I don't get it! Let me go, I didn't do anything!" he yelled as the cop led him to his car outside. Another officer was waiting there.

"Is this the guy you saw?" he asked.

"Let me see," the officer said. "Blonde hair, glasses! It's him alright."

The back seat of the car opened and a woman with black hair stepped out, a tissue in hand. She looked at the officers.

"Is this the man who took my Ritsuka!?"

* * *

**Short enough for you J-170?**

**Please review, I have so many people on my alert list, and yet most of you are not reviewing. I love comments, and suggestions, who knows, I might use some of them.**


	23. Changing Your Gender Will Do Just That!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 23

"Fine, I'll have my buddies search your place, and if we don't find him there, we'll convince you to tell us where he is down at the station!"

"Wait! I don't get it! Let me go, I didn't do anything!" he yelled as the cop led him to his car outside. Another officer was waiting there.

"Is this the guy you saw?" he asked.

"Let me see," the officer said. "Blonde hair, glasses! It's him alright."

The back seat of the car opened and a woman with black hair stepped out, a tissue in hand. She looked at the officers.

"Is this the man who took my Ritsuka!?"

* * *

"Oh, you're the bitch!" Kio said, the words had escaped his mouth before he had fully thought them through. He had heard many stories about Ritsuka's mother from Soubi, and that was what he took great pleasure in calling her when ever Soubi and he discussed the topic alone.

She suddenly glared at him with determined and hateful eyes which he had never seen a woman wear before. "Do you have my Ritsuka?!"

"No, I'm telling you I didn't do anything! I know Ritsuka yes, but I've never done anything to him. This is a mistake," he said. He could tell them that another blonde haired, glasses wearing friend of his was driving his car tonight, but he at least was a true friend. He would not rat Soubi out for the world.

"Well, we don't have any real proof that this man did anything wrong. I mean, yes blonde hair isn't very common here in Japan, but I'm sure there are plenty of other people here with that hair," said one realistic cop behind him whom Kio couldn't see.

"Exactly! See! This is just a misunderstanding!"

"Unless we find some hard core evidence we can't even legally hold him Sir," the man spoke up again to the commanding officer present who sighed.

"Oh you won't find anything like that!" Kio stated confidently.

"Sir! We found something!" shouted one of the officers from inside his house.

Found something? What could they possibly have found?! Kio thought as the commanding officer left to go check out the so called evidence.

He returned holding two canvases in his hands, the ones of Ritsuka bound and helpless. Kio stared at them gaping.

"We won't find anything huh?" the man said as Ritsuka's mother gasped horrified.

"Uh…I have a very good explanation as to why I have those!" Kio said desperately! "Uh, I…um…yea…just take me to the station."

* * *

His first time with Soubi (the real Soubi) was truly more than he had ever expected, and the night had continued even into his dreams, which were ruined by Soubi quickly shaking him.

"Ritsuka! We fell asleep! The store is going to open in less than five minutes!"

"What!" he said sitting bolt upright. He quickly began throw on his cloths, and couldn't help but noticed how one of his socks where thrown over a bed spread set on the top shelf some ten feet away.

"Soubi also was getting dressed, and was only wearing his pants when Ritsuka looked up. The sight of his bare chest made Ritsuka blush so terribly that he had pretended he dropped his shoe and that it had rolled under the bed. He stayed under there pretending to reach for it until his face had returned to it's normal color, and until he was sure Soubi had his shirt on.

"C'mon Ritsuka we got to go!" Soubi called to him as he finished re-making the bed. Ritsuka climbed out from under it holding his shoe.

The two of them left together and escaped out one of fire escape doors in the back of the mall, hurrying to Kio's car as the mall owners entered to open their stores.

Ritsuka was in a fairly good mood when Soubi started the car and they were heading home, until…

Soubi reached for his cell phone as it began to ring. "Safe to say it isn't you calling," he said. "Hello?"

"SOUBI YOU HAVE TO COME GET ME OUT! I'M IN JAIL! THEY THINK I KIDNAPED RITSUKA, AND HIS MOTHER'S HERE! YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF THIS YOU OWE ME AND—"

"Kio, calm down tell me what happened," Soubi said concerned.

Kio was no longer yelling so his voice was not loud enough for Ritsuka to hear, dispite his efforts, all her heard was Soubi's side of the conversation.

"They found the paintings then?"

"She was there! Are you sure it was Ritsuka's mother!"

Ritsuka felt his heart fall at those words, and he felt slightly paniced.

"I'll be there shortly Kio…no…no…listen to me Kio, I'll take care of this! Don't…Kio!...Don't worry, I got this!" he said and then closed his phone suddenly and violently doing a u turn in the middle of the road.

"My mother's there!"

"They think you were kidnapped by me, and mistook me for being Kio."

"How could they make that mistake?" Ritsuka asked, he pictured both Kio and Soubi in his mind and didn't think they looked alike enough to be mistaken for each other.

"Well, the cop that spotted us last night only got a brief glimpse of me, and this car is registered in Kio's name who has blonde hair and glasses like I do. I can see how they would make that mistake. We're going to go get him, but we'll need disquises."

"Why?"

Soubi smiled. "Well, if they realize it's you they'll want to question you after thinking you got kidnapped. They will defiantly want to question me once they realize I was the blonde they saw, and frankly I'm too tired to deal with police today."

"So what, you're just going to let Kio take the fall!"

"Of course not, were going to break him out, but we can't really do that if we get captured with him now can we."

"What about my mother?" Ritsuka asked.

"Um…" Soubi had been about to say, what about her? Though he had more respect for his lover than that. "I'll think of something."

* * *

Ten minutes later Soubi had pulled up to a clothing store and they went inside. Immediately Soubi went over to the girls asile and began looking at dresses.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"Picking out something nice for you to wear," he said taking a blue dress and holding it up to Ritsuka.

"I'm not wearing this!" Ritsuka said.

"Our goal is to make you look as different as possible, and changing your gender will do just that!"

* * *

**Yes it's short! Sue me!**

**I didn't have a lot of time but I wanted to send this out tonight. I'll write more after my college exams are over.**

**Ritsuka sits down upon the bed. "Soubi I feel kind of bad! Shouldn't we call an ambulance?"**

**Soubi looks over at the unconscious YuugisGirl on the ground. "Nah, she can wait!" he says and begins to kiss Ritsuka.**

**YuugisGirl's foot twitches.**


	24. Kio's Brother And Little Sister Kimiko!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 24

Ten minutes later Soubi had pulled up to a clothing store and they went inside. Immediately Soubi went over to the girls asile and began looking at dresses.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"Picking out something nice for you to wear," he said taking a blue dress and holding it up to Ritsuka.

"I'm not wearing this!" Ritsuka said.

"Our goal is to make you look as different as possible, and changing your gender will do just that!"

"Forget that!" Ritsuka said furiously turning away.

"Ritsuka, if we go there and they realize that you are the child they thought was kidnapped, then you'll end up being questioned, and they'll probably do a rape kit on you. Neither of us want that, so it's best you look as different as possible when we go," Soubi said logically, now holding a yellow dress up to Ritsuka to see if it would look all right.

"Girls wear pants too you know!" he snapped.

"Calm down Ritsuka, now please, try this one on," he said holding a short pink dress out to him.

Had he not cared for Soubi immensely he would not even have tried it on. Though, he went to the changing room and was in the dress before he knew it, sighing he stepped out to show Soubi what he was wearing.

"Perfect," Soubi said grabbing a wig off a mannequin beside him and throwing it on Ritsuka's head. It was a long black haired wig that was straight and felt straw-like, there were fake ears sewn right into it. "Even more perfect!"

"So, what about your disguise?"

"Ah, as always you are right Ritsuka," Soubi said. Looking around quickly he pulled the black haired wig from a male manaquine and placed it upon his head tucking his blonde hair into it.

"There, all done!" he said.

"Now wait just a minute! Why couldn't I just put on a boys wig?" he asked.

Smiling Soubi took Ritsuka's hand. "Would you look at the time we better save Kio before he ends up dropping the soap in jail!"

They quickly paid for the items. Ritsuka and Soubi got back into the car and Soubi began driving quite a distance away.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said turning to him after about ten minutes of driving in silence. "What are you doing?"

Soubi suddenly stopped the car at the top of a ridge. "Would you please step out of the car Ritsuka," Soubi said.

Ritsuka did as he asked and Soubi suddenly floored the gas and in the direction of the cliff. Panicked Ritsuka rushed after him.

The driver door opened and Soubi jumped out (almost effortlessly) and the car went speeding off the cliff crashing in a fiery heap below.

"What the hell!" Ritsuka said when he reached Soubi.

Soubi looked up smiling. "C'mon we have to walk back to the bus stop. We can come up with our names and story there."

Ritsuka stared at him. "You are completely insane aren't you?"

* * *

"Where is the boy Kio?" asked the officer again.

"I don't know," Kio insisted for about the eight-thousandth time.

"Well, he is not with his mother and he was last seen with you. So you must know where he is!"

"I'm telling you I don't—"

"Cut the crap Kio, what about those paintings we found in your apartment!" the officer asked getting to his feet.

"I did not paint them! I don't paint people I paint landscapes, things."

"Oh so the boy is just a thing to you!"

"No!" Kio sighed. "Why won't you people understand? I was not with Ritsuka! Those paintings are not mine! They were not made by me!"

"Then you'll have not problem telling us who exactly was with Ritsuka yesterday, and who it was that painted the child in that….way," said the officer.

Kio opened his mouth, but then shut it again. As mad as he was at Soubi, he was not mad enough to rat him out.

"Don't wish to talk huh?" he said. "Fine, we'll see if a few hours in jail will loosen your tounge."

The officer pulled Kio from his chair and was leading him out of the interigation room when they ran into Ritsuka's mother looking absoulutely furious.

"Where is he!? Where is my Ritsuka!?" she asked and out of nowhere slapped Kio very hard. Though not quite as hard as the hand she used to beat her own son.

"Hey!" he said afterwards. Kio was not the kind of man to ever hit a woman, but Ritsuka's mother (he had decided long ago) would be his only exception, and true to his word he tried to aim an awkward kick at her but the officer behind him would not let him maneuver himself around enough to do so. Kio would have dearly loved to have hit her, but the handcuffs prevented that.

"Do you want to add assault to your charges buddy?" asked the officer.

Just then the doors opened and a tall dark haired man stood there, holding the hand of a young black haired girl.

"Now what is going on here!?" the man said stepping forward slightly.

"Can I help you?" asked the officer.

"I don't know _can_ you?"

Rolling his eyes the officer said, "fine, sorry. May I help you?"

"Yes you may, you sort of have my brother there in handcuffs!"

Kio stared at him. He didn't even know this man…wait…wait a sec…that was Soubi. He almost cried out his name with joy. If Soubi was here that means he would get him out of this!

"Your…your brother!" said the officer. "Well, your brother has a number of charges against him!"

"Dose he now," Soubi said. "What exactly did he do?"

"Kidnapping, sex with a minor, in the possession of child pornography!"

"My brother? That's impossible! My brother has been home the last two days," he said.

"Not permanently home surely, I'm sure he went other places. An officer found him with a young boy in his car."

"Well, there is no denying my brother is gay, but he's not a pedophile," Soubi said sighing. "Besides, Kimiko and I had the car until it was hijacked from us."

"Kimiko?" asked the officer.

"Yes, our little sister. Step forward Kimiko don't be shy."

Ritsuka moved slightly closer looking directly into his mother's face, who in return did not seem to recognize him.

"Where were you?"

"We had gone painting on Kendohai ridge. The place is nearly deserted, hardly any people at all, but…apparently there was one man there that day. They took Kio's car. Sorry man," he added looking sympathetically at Kio.

"Ah, it was an old car anyway!"

"Why didn't you report the car stolen?" asked the officer.

Ritsuka suddenly realized how suspicious that was. Statistically, cars were the things reported stolen most often, it did seem rather odd. He looked to Soubi for the answer.

"Have you tried getting service out on Kendohai ridge? It's a dead zone! We had to walk back, took us forever to reach town. We took a bus to Kio's place to tell him what happened, when my phone rings and he tells me he's here. Now, may we please drop this nonsense so you can find this culprit?"

"I see…well, he has paintings of the child who—"

"Those degrading pictures? Kio told me about them. Said a guy in his art class drew it, almost had it put up in a museum or something. He stole them before they were distributed; unfortunately someone had replaced them with fakes, he didn't find this out until he got home the other day. Then two of the real ones slipped away and made it to the museum. Those I believe were destroyed when the museum owner got killed," he said. "Tragic."

"I uh…but…the officer saw him with a blonde haired man—"

"With glasses?" asked Soubi.

"Uh…yes…how—"

"That's the guy who took our car! Damn!"

"Well, uh," he removed his keys from his belt and unlocked the cuff on Kio's wrists. "I'm sorry for the mix up, if…um…you see that guy again call us."

"Will do," Soubi answered.

"Wait just a moment! What about my boy! Where is my Ritsuka!" cried Ritsuka's mother desperately!

He watched his mother sadly, and Soubi sighed. "May we go?"

"Yes, of course!" said the officer.

Kio smiling followed Soubi and Ritsuka from the station leaving behind the officers who were trying to console Ritsuka's mother.

* * *

**Yea Yea Yea!**

**Another chapter done!**

***dances with joy***

**My school went well. I got two 4.0 grades, one 3.0 grade and a passing satisfactory in Math! I'm still on the dean's list! *dances more***

**Hope you all liked the next chapter. We have quite a few more chapters to go before the end. Hang in there though, and keep the reviews coming. I'll let you know when the end draws near.**


	25. Part Of Him Was Wishing Soubi Would Come

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 25

The walk down to the bus stop was not a happy one. Kio took the time to call Soubi every name in the book, and then after asking about his car, he went through the list again.

"Kio calm down," Soubi said lighting up a cigarette as they all took a seat on the bench to await the bus.

"Calm down! You get me thrown in jail! You destroy my car! And you want me to calm down!"

"I'll buy you a new car," Soubi said dully taking another drag.

"Oh, gosh thanks Soubi that makes everything all better."

"Really?"

"NO!" Kio shouted near to the point of ripping out his own hair. "I thought we're supposed to be friends Soubi! Friends don't make out with minors in their friends vehicle. Friends don't get their friend thrown in jail, friends don't blow up their friends car!"

"Yes," Soubi agreed. "Friends also don't put on wigs as pose as someone else to get said friend out of jail. Friends don't frame themselves to make sure the cops don't go after their friend again, and friends don't offer to buy their friend an entirely new vehicle."

Kio sighed. "Friends also apologize," he said in an undertone.

"Kio," Soubi whispered.

"What?" Kio snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up!" Kio said giving Soubi a playful punch on the arm. Which was his way of forgiving him. "You okay kid?"

He was leaning over Soubi looking at Ritsuka who had his face in his hands and was staring down at his frilly shoes.

"Mom didn't look happy," he said. "What is she going to say when I come home tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" Soubi asked. "You're not going home."

"What do you mean I'm not going home! Of course I am!"

"Everyone thinks you have been kidnapped! What's going to happen if you just turn up out of the blue? They'll take you down to the station, you'll be questioned, not to mention who knows what your mother will do to you!"

"Can't you just use a spell or something on them to make them forget!?"

"Were not technically supposed to cast word spells on people who are not a sacrifice and fighter team," Soubi said. "Besides even if I did do you know how many people I would have to make forget? Everyone at the station, your mother, the people who put the police files into the computer, plus anyone who has read those files."

He suddenly noticed the look Ritsuka was giving him, and lightened his tone.

"I'll take care of it Ritsuka, don't worry," Soubi said. "I have a plan."

"Your last plan involved me wearing a dress!" Ritsuka said.

"Which you look adorable in," Soubi said. "Doesn't he look adorable Kio?"

"Yup, a real cutie!" Kio said.

"Shut up!" Ritsuka snapped at Kio who immediately recoiled.

"Ritsuka, are you okay?" Soubi asked.

"No I'm not!" Ritsuka said. "I'm walking home!"

"Ritsuka! It's an awful long way," Soubi said.

"I don't care, and I order you not to follow me!" Ritsuka yelled as he headed down the street in the girly wig and cloths.

"Um…it's not very good for a cross dresser to be walking home alone, it's almost night time," Kio said. "You should go after him."

"I can't," Soubi answered.

"Why not?!"

"He ordered me not to."

* * *

Ritsuka continued walking. It was unusually cold, and he felt rather foolish in his dress. He still couldn't believe Soubi had talked him into wearing it.

It took him a few hours to reach his house, and when he did he went straight up to his room throwing off the dress and shoes and putting on a pair of pants and a sweater.

He didn't bother with socks, as he collapsed upon his bed, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Ritsuka?"

He opened his eyes and jumped when he saw his mother standing beside his bed.

"Oh, Mom…you scared me," Ritsuka said.

"You're home," she said. "But you weren't home…"

"I'm home now mother!" Ritsuka explained looking up at his clock. It read 4:56 a.m.

"Why did you leave? Who were you with?"

"What?"

"The police say they saw you with a man," she looked up at his head. "Your ears are still there though."

"Mother I…"

She suddenly grabbed a fist full of Ritsuka's hair pushing his face into the pillow of his bed.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THIS! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! MY RITSUKA WOULD KNOW BETTER!"

His hands were above his trying desperately to pull his mother's hand off, but he could do nothing from this position, not even ask her to stop…

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, and he could remove her hand. What he could do was drown out her words. His panic from lack of air had mysteriously left him temporarily deaf. Though, in the back of his mind he was sure she was still yelling at him.

The very second before he was sure he would have died, he was suddenly flipped over onto his back as his mother began hitting him viciously.

He could not stop her; it was all he could do to take in gasps of air before each blow. After what seemed like hours she stopped and left the room.

He laid there, motionless, every part of his body hurt. Ritsuka wouldn't have been surprised if something was broken. He had just enough energy took look up at the clock before he lost consciousness. It read 6:23 a.m.

* * *

Soubi had tried calling Ritsuka twice that morning. Though he didn't answer, and Soubi was sure Ritsuka was still angry with him. Now that he thought back on it, Soubi was sure he could have come up with a better plan than the one he had executed. If only he would have took a few more minutes and thought it through.

Kio had spent the night over Soubi's house, he didn't want to go home in case the police were watching his house. Soubi had tried to tell him that the police were sure to find out it was him eventually and would show up at his house probably any minute. Though Kio didn't seem to care.

"Want a beer?" Kio asked Soubi after he hung up on his third attempt to try and contact Ritsuka.

"No," Soubi answered.

"Want anything?" Kio asked.

"No," Soubi answered.

"Want a blow job?" Kio asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Just making sure you were actually listening and not just randomly saying no," Kio remarked innocently.

* * *

Ritsuka was in so much pain, it was near to the point of unbearable. The noose around his neck was very tight, and his mother seemed to enjoy coming into his room every thirty minutes or so and tightening it more. The rope binding his hands behind his back were so tight he had almost no circulation going through them at all. Same with the ones that tied his feet to the legs of the chair he was sitting in, and the bruises from the night before ached terribly.

Though believe it or not the blindfold bothered him most of all. There was something about not being able to see that just scared the hell out of him.

Part of him…was wishing Soubi would come…

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	26. Is that an order? No

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 26

Ritsuka was in so much pain, it was near to the point of unbearable. The noose around his neck was very tight, and his mother seemed to enjoy coming into his room every thirty minutes or so and tightening it more. The rope binding his hands behind his back were so tight he had almost no circulation going through them at all. Same with the ones that tied his feet to the legs of the chair he was sitting in, and the bruises from the night before ached terribly.

Though believe it or not the blindfold bothered him most of all. There was something about not being able to see that just scared the hell out of him.

Part of him…was wishing Soubi would come…

* * *

Soubi waited outside Ritsuka's school for him, thinking he would have gone to school today (at least). Though when Yuiko came out of the school, her face was tearstained and her eyes, bloodshot. A look that didn't become her.

"Soubi-san! Ritsuka-kun was kidnapped!" she said sadly holding up the paper to him. "No, no! My Ritsuka-kun! No!"

Soubi put his hand on her shoulder. "Ritsuka is fine, he's at home, and will probably be at school tomorrow. Okay?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw him yesterday just before he went home. The police are mistaken," Soubi said.

"Look here, I'll call him," Soubi said. Hoping that this time, he would answer.

* * *

His mother came in some time later and ripped the noose off of him, and the blindfold too. He blinked against the sudden rush of light.

"Mother," he said looking up at her furious face.

"Who was he?" she said. She was holding a knife, and hoped she wasn't going to use it.

"Who?" Ritsuka asked, and she slapped him.

"The man the police saw you with! Who was he!?" Ritsuka's mother nearly yelled.

"I don't know what you mean," Ritsuka said.

She slapped him again.

"Don't lie to your mother! You know you're not supposed to lie to your mother!" she said staring down at him with was looking dangerously like…hatred.

"Mother, I'm not lying," he said, even though he was. He was still trying to get his breathing back in the right rhythm. She slapped him yet again.

"WHO WAS HE?!" she yelled.

…and his phone began to ring. Ritsuka looked down, and he couldn't help it. It slipped.

"Soubi!"

"Soubi?" his mother repeated reaching into his pocket and pulling out the phone.

"This is the man then?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Ritsuka, you are going to tell this man, that you hate him, that you never want to see him again! Do you understand!?" she said staring at him.

"Y…yes Mother," he answered.

She knelt down to her knees and opened the phone holding it up to his ear. She set the knife on the ground.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi's voice said. "Ritsuka?"

"Yes," he answered weakly.

Soubi knew something was wrong immediately. "Ritsuka? Are you okay?"

Ritsuka didn't want to have to tell Soubi all those things, but he had one advantage. His mother could not hear what Soubi was saying, she could only hear his voice. If only he could tell Soubi that he needed help without actually saying it.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi's voice had a worried tone to it now.

Ritsuka's mother picked up the knife holding it to her own son's throat. The cold of the steel made him gasp a little, and he knew he had to do it now.

"Soubi, I…I never want to see you again," he said trying to keep his voice steady as the steel was pressed deeper into his skin. "I hate…you."

Soubi heard these words but didn't believe them. So they had had a fight! This wasn't their first one, and he sure hadn't thought it would be their last. "Ritsuka, why?"

"I never want to see you again Soubi!" he repeated as his mother's glare seemed to worsen.

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked crestfallen.

"…no," Ritsuka answered.

* * *

Soubi stared down at his phone. Ritsuka never wanted to see him again, and yet, he didn't make it an order! He was pretty sure he knew what was going on.

"Ritsuka are you at home?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you in trouble? Do you want my help?"

"…yes."

"I'm coming now!" Soubi said, and he hung up.

* * *

"What happened?" Yuiko asked.

"Ritsuka's in trouble, listen Yuiko. Can I trust you to do something?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said jumping to attention!

"Here's my phone! Call the police, have them come to Ritsuka's house!"

"Why? What do I tell them?"

"Tell them…" he said trying to think. He looked down the street at a figure walking towards him. Oh, this couldn't have been more perfect!

"Tell them, that they'll find Ritsuka's kidnapper at his house! That should send them running! Though, call them after you get back in the school!"

"Why?" she asked.

"I…I get better service in the school, now don't ask questions, time is a factor here!" he said.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	27. We'll die, together!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 27

"What happened?" Yuiko asked.

"Ritsuka's in trouble, listen Yuiko. Can I trust you to do something?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said jumping to attention!

"Here's my phone! Call the police, have them come to Ritsuka's house!"

"Why? What do I tell them?"

"Tell them…" he said trying to think. He looked down the street at a figure walking towards him. Oh, this couldn't have been more perfect!

"Tell them, that they'll find Ritsuka's kidnapper at his house! That should send them running! Though, call them after you get back in the school!"

"Why?" she asked.

"I…I get better service in the school, now don't ask questions, time is a factor here!" he said.

Soubi looked up at the exact copy of him who approached and stopped right in front of him.

"Hello Soubi," he said. "Where is Ritsuka this evening?"

"I was just going to go see him actually," Soubi said.

"Don't mind if I tag along do ya?" Kyofu asked.

"I do actually," he snapped. "Where's your partner?"

"Of doing whatever," he said. "I don't keep track of her."

"You should start," Soubi said as he started walking in the direction of Ritsuka's house. Kyofu following his every stride.

"Why's that?"

"You never know when Ritsuka and I will be prepared to fight you!" Soubi said.

"Please, you'll never win against us!" he said.

"Won't we?" he said turning down an alleyway, and Kyofu followed. "Why not?"

"Because we're working on a plan to get rid of you," he said.

"Really? What might that plan be?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to tell you!?" Kyofu snapped playfully.

"Well, you were stupid enough to follow me to this secluded spot weren't you?" Soubi asked.

"Huh?"

Soubi spun around holding his hand out to him, "Sleep!"

Instantly Kyofu's eye's rolled back in his head and he collapsed upon the ground. Smiling Soubi threw his body over his shoulder and began to walk back to the road.

* * *

The line went dead and Ritsuka's mother put the phone back in Ritsuka's pocket.

"There now, my baby Ritsuka is safe again," she said removing the knife from his neck and a beed of blood trickled down to his shirt. "You'll be my Ritsuka from now on right, my Ritsuka?"

She threw her arms around him and began running her fingers through his earless head, only her eyes still saw the ears. "Yes, you're my Ritsuka! My baby Ritsuka right? You are…aren't you? Ritsuka?"

She stepped back looking at him with fearful eyes.

"YOU ARE MY RITSUKA AREN'T YOU!"

"No mother, I'm not. I'm sorry," he said looking back down at the ground.

"Your not…still! But…but I tried everything…everything! YOUR NOT MY CHILD! WHY! WHERE IS HE!?" she demanded slapping him hard once again.

Then suddenly she burst into tears and ran from the room. Ritsuka was relieved that she hadn't blindfolded him again.

* * *

Soubi arrived at Ritsuka's house just as the siren's could be heard coming down the street. He used his key and unlocked the front door, letting himself inside. He walked into the kitchen and held the man up and grabbed a pan hitting the unconscious man over the head. He fell to the ground.

Smiling Soubi left the house, with Kyofu lying there, still as unconscious as ever, only he had a new feature about him. Severely burned palms.

Soubi turned on the stove smiling, as he walked out and jumped over the cement wall into the neighbors yard just as the police pulled up.

Soubi walked around and blended in with the spectators watching the police break into the house.

One cop looked back at him, "Hey you!"

"Yes Sir?" Soubi answered innocently.

"You're going to have to come to the station with us, you fit the description of our perp!"

"Oh no," he sighed. "What did my brother do now?"

"Your…your brother?"

"Yes," Soubi answered. "My twin brother is completely insane officer. I'll go home and see if he's there."

"You think were going to fall for that! That's the oldest excuse in the book!" the man said.

"Sir! We found him Sir, the man that fits the description of the kidnapper!" an officer said running from the house.

"What? I did right here!"

The man looked at Soubi, and then turned back to the cop. "Well, the man we found inside looks exactly like him, it looks like someone knocked him out!"

"Well, you better see if the mother is okay," said the man.

"Uh…well, she's not. She's locked herself in her son's room and is threatening to kill him if we try to bust in!"

"Kill him? Who?"

"Her son," the officer explained.

"Her son's been kidnapped! He's not with her!"

"We've already got it confirmed from the child's balcony window, her son is in there tied to a chair."

"May I go?" Soubi asked.

"Excuse me?" the officer said.

"My brother and I have been Ritsuka's friend for quite some time, and then my brother started having feelings for the boy, and everything got way out of hand! I'm still friends with him at least. I think I can talk to his mother, and get her to calm down."

"I don't know what you can do, but if you think you can do some—"

"Thank you!" Soubi called as he rushed around the crowd, jumped over the wall, and climbed up onto the balcony.

* * *

Ritsuka's mother came running back into the room panicked. Ritsuka understood why, he could hear the sirens too.

She waisted no time in locking Ritsuka's door from the inside, and hurrying over to him.

"Where did these siren's come from Ritsuka? Where?" she asked, as she fell to her knees and clung desperately to his shirt, like a starving child begging for food.

"I don't know mother," he answered her truthfully this time.

"They want to take you away! They want to take you away from me!" she said.

"I'm not going anywhere mother," Ritsuka reassured her.

"I know, we'll go! Together, we'll leave together!" she said.

"Leave, how? Mother?"

She picked up the knife from before. "We'll die, we'll both pass on to the afterlife, but it's okay…we'll be together!" his mother said.

"Mother, no…we don't have to die mother."

The pounding sound of footsteps met their ears and a knock on the door.

"Aoyagi-san! Are you in there!"

"Stay back! Get out of my house!" she shouted rising to her feet.

"Aoyagi-san! We're here to—"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! RITSUKA AND I ARE LEAVING! WERE LEAVING TOGETHER! WE'LL DIE TOGETHER!" she shouted and ran behind Ritsuka and held the knife at his throat.

"Mother please," Ritsuka said. He felt dizzy, and tired, and he hurt badly. He just wanted his mother to stop acting like this, and be…happy. "Mother, it's alright. Please, it's okay…we'll—"

She moved the knife so it rested on his adam's apple. "I'll see you soon baby," she whispered in his ear, and he fought against the rope binding him.

"I'll see you soon, I'll join you right after. Mommy promises…mommy promises!" she said softly into his ear and began to position the knife at the perfect angle to slit his throat, their was a sudden gust of cold wind, and then…

Suddenly she stood up, dropped the knife, and collapsed upon the floor unconscious. Breathing hard he looked at his mother upon the floor, and then at the open balcony window where Soubi stood.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka gasped desperately, and Soubi stared down at him for less than a second. That was all he needed to take in the scene. He rushed over placing a hand on either side of Ritsuka's face and softly kissing him upon the lips.

"Ritsuka, forgive me, I'm sorry," Soubi said looking sincerely at his raven haired angel.

"I'm sorry," Ritsuka said. "I'm so…"

His eyes rolled back in his head and he hung there limp.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" Soubi called trying to get the child to wake up.

* * *

**Thanks for the compliment Goldeyedwonder!**

**Yea to SxRLoveless for being the 100****th**** post!**

***applauds***

**I'll let you all know right now, Ch 30 will be the LAST chapter of this story.**

***tears***

**Stay with me until then...**


	28. Goodbyes are soon to come

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 28

"Ritsuka," said a soft voice beside him, and he opened his eyes reluctantly against the bright light of the room.

"Soubi?" he answered.

"You feeling alright?" Soubi asked him sweetly.

"As good as to be expect," Ritsuka said. "What happened…I don't remember…mother…is she alright?"

"Your mother has gone into a psychiatric hospital," said the nurse at the foot of his bed. "She'll be taken care of there don't you worry. Your father said he's flying home to see you though, you'll be out of the hospital tonight though. Will he be able to stay with you?" the nurse asked Soubi.

"Yes," Soubi answered her.

"Dad?" Ritsuka said. He hadn't thought about his father for a long time.

The nurse left and it was just Soubi and he in the room now.

"I feel okay," Ritsuka said, and that was the truth. He felt much better than he had back in his room.

"I'm glad," Soubi sighed. "I'm glad you're not seriously injured."

Ritsuka smiled at him. "Really Soubi, I'm fine!" Ritsuka said trying to assure him, for he did look slightly worried. "Just a little achy."

"I can fix that," Soubi said sitting on the side of his bed and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Soubi? What are you doing?"

"Just trying to make you feel better," he said, and he softly began to caress Ritsuka's body. He suddenly began to feel slightly weak, and it had nothing to do with the drugs the hospital nurse had given him.

"Soubi…not…nhh…not here," Ritsuka said as Soubi leaned down to kiss his neck.

"I want you to feel better Ritsuka," he said innocently as his kisses went down to Ritsuka's chest.

"Uh…Soubi…nhh…I'm serious not here," he said weakly.

Reluctantly Soubi stopped, and Ritsuka found himself missing the warmth that Soubi's breath brought him. Still he did not want to get in trouble with the hospital; they might ask Soubi to leave.

"Soubi…I…I'm sorry," he said after seeing the look Soubi had on his face at being told to quit.

"No, it's fine Ritsuka. You're right. Here is not the place."

It was a good thing they had stopped too for Yuiko came bursting into the room a second later screaming, "Ritsuka-kun! Oh Ritsuka-kun! I came as soon as I heard!"

She rushed forward wrapping her arms tightly around him, but then pulled away blushing like crazy at the sight of his bare chest.

"Oh uh…" she nervously began to laugh. "So…how are you feeling."

"Good," Ristuka said sitting up and buttoning up his shirt.

For some reason the sight of Ritsuka's shirt being buttoned was too much for him. Soubi smiling slightly stood up.

"I'm going to go have a cigarette while you and Yuiko talk," Soubi said.

"Come back soon," Ritsuka said.

"Of course," Soubi answered, and he left the room as Yuiko rapidly began to tell him about school.

* * *

Soubi walked outside and lit his cigarette while he leaned against a pillar.

"How's the boy?" asked a voice behind him. Soubi turned around, Ritsu stood there smiling.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You two haven't been a very good fighter, and sacrifice team you know. You have only had a few battles together, and…let's face it. You're not bonded together, what kind of a team will you be?"

"Team? What do you care?"

"I care because the best fighter I ever created is not being put to proper use!" he said.

"To bad for you," Soubi answered.

"It's like training someone to be a pilot, and then refusing them a plane. It's like a ballet dancer who has no shoes, a prostitute that isn't giving blow jobs. You are a fighter, that isn't fighting…" Ritsu said.

"I'm sorry, but—"

"You're sorry, no. I'm sorry. I am reassigning you to a new Sacrifice."

"I don't want a—"

"I don't give a damn what you want! Your plane leaves for America in three days!" Ritsu said. "I suggest you say your goodbyes by then."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Soubi said furiously.

"Of course I can! You're my creation Soubi, everything you are is thanks to me. You would not be half as good as you are without my training! Now, I gave you to Seimei, Seimei gave you to Ritsuka, but you were not his to give. You were to go back to me. Now, I give you to another Sacrifice. Again, your plane leaves in three days," Ritsu began to walk away, and Soubi furiously reached out grabbing Ritsu's shirt collar and pulling him close.

"Now you listen to me!" he said.

"No, you listen to me Soubi," Ritsu said pulling his hands away. "That child has a fighter unit, and when that fighter comes along, you will be dead weight. It's best you end things before they go too far."

With that Ritsu left, and Soubi stood there watching him leave.

* * *

Soubi came back up stairs and Ritsuka was sitting in a wheel chair with Yuiko beside him.

"What's going on?"

"They said I can leave, but you have to sign me out. Their is some sort of rule that patients can only leave the hospital in a wheel chair," Ritsuka said indicating the seat beneath him.

For some reason the hospital had mistaken Soubi for family, but he wasn't going to correct them of this.

The nurse wheeled Ritsuka out of the hospital and Ritsuka walked to Soubi's house with Yuiko following. Soubi felt disheartened. He would soon be saying goodbye to his beautiful Raven haired angel.

* * *

**Well, Goldeyedwonder! I normally don't update this fast, but I've been really board today so I've just been writing like crazy!**


	29. “I think…I did”

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 29

Kyofu woke up in a hospital tied down to a bed, his hands had oven mitts taped to them. Everything around him was white. The door to the room opened and three men (also dressed in white) entered.

"Hello, Kyofu is it?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," Kyofu answered slightly confused.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor said this as though he were speaking to a two year old.

"Fine." he answered.

"That's good! Your brother gave us permission to check you in. Do you know why you're here?"

"Uh…no?"

"You've been stalking that poor boy and his family. You were found in his house with a concussion and severely burned hands."

Kyofu looked down at his hands…

"No, they got burned…that…that can't be!" he said. His eyes widened! "No that can't be! You doctor! You have to fix my hands! You have to!"

"I'm afraid they were burned quite badly," said the doctor.

"But with my hands burned I can't change!? What am I supposed to do if I can't change?" he asked desperately. Though he was more talking to himself than to the doctors.

"You can't change?" the doctor said nodding to one of them men behind him who began scribbling on a note pad quickly.

"Can I call someone?"

"We'll take down all your information later, and then you can call whoever you want. First, tell me about not being able to change."

These people were going to think he was insane if he kept panicking. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

_Soubi, you did this to me._ He thought furiously. _I will make you pay!_

* * *

The three of them walked back to Soubi's apartment and Yuiko waved goodbye to them as she headed home. Soubi and he went upstairs, and found Kio asleep at the table.

"Oh, that's right. I sort of forgot about him," Soubi said.

"Should we wake him?" Ritsuka asked.

"No, he'll be fine," Soubi said. "So, go ahead and sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

Soubi took off his coat and went into the kitchen. Ritsuka watched him, a bit confused. He followed and leaned in the doorway. "Soubi?"

"Yes Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

"I…I kind of thought we could sleep together," he said blushing slightly, and avoiding his eyes.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea with you just being dismissed from the hospital," he said.

"I'm fine, they wouldn't have dismissed me if I wasn't."

"Well, your…your father's coming soon. It's probably not a good idea."

"Um…okay. Well, there is no sense in you sleeping on the couch," Ritsuka said looking slightly disappointed. "I mean, we could still both sleep in your bed, just not—"

"That's alright, I'm not very tired anyway."

Ritsuka watched him, his mouth slightly open. It was like Soubi was holding a very delicious ice-cream cone in front of a child's face and waving it back and forth saying, "ha ha you can't have any."

He felt almost as if he had done something wrong, was Soubi mad at him. He began to review everything that had happened in the last day or two. Was Soubi still mad about his leaving the bus stop?

Slowly he walked up behind Soubi and wrapped his arms around him, and laying his head upon his back.

"Let's just talk then," Ritsuka said softly.

"No," Soubi said. He turned around picking Ritsuka up bridal-style and carried him to his bed. Softly he laid him down on the mattress and placed the blanket softly upon him. Immediately he made to stand up and leave, but Ritsuka grabbed his arm.

"Soubi?" he said, looking slightly sad.

Soubi pried Ritsuka's finers from his sleeve and softly kissed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ritsuka asked curiously. Though Soubi stared at the ground.

Ritsuka sat up leaning up he took his fighter's face in his hands forcing Soubi to face him, though his eyes still looked the other way. The only light in the room was the moon. Ritsuka, surprised at his own daring leaned forward to kiss Soubi.

And he pulled away getting to his feet he walked over to the door. "Good night, Ritsuka."

"Soubi wait," Ritsuka gasped. Though he closed the door behind him.

Ritsuka couldn't understand. What had he done wrong?

* * *

Morning had come too soon for Ritsuka. For some reason, he hurt a lot more this morning than he had last night. He walked out of the room holding his head. Kio was playing video games.

"Ah! Ri-chan! I got another clicker here! Wanna play?"

"Uh…no. Where's Soubi?"

"He packed up his stuff last night."

"Did he leave?" Ritsuka asked.

"No, he went out to bring us back breakfast. Almost all his stuff (or at least the stuff he cares about) is packed up by the door," Kio said pointing over to the door.

Ritsuka walked over to the three suit cases Soubi had packed. He looked over at Kio. "Where is he going?"

"Haven't a clue, probably needs a vacation or something…oh, do you think he'll take us? I'd love a vacation! Maybe we could go on a gay cruise-line?" Kio said laughing slightly as his fingers clicked away on the controls.

Ritsuka stiffly walked over to Soubi's table and sat on the ground before it. He put his head on his hand staring at the pattern the wood made.

"I'm sure he would tell us if he was leaving for good," Kio explained seeing Ritsuka's expression.

"Yea," Ritsuka answered not looking up at him.

Kio got up turned off the game and sat on the floor in front of him. "I think I know why Soubi likes you so much," Kio said.

It was sort of an odd thing to say at the moment, and he looked up for the answer.

"It's your eyes," Kio said. "No one in this world has eyes like yours."

"Except Seimei."

"Yea well Seimei's…nevermind, I know another reason why he likes you."

Ritsuka didn't look up this time.

Kio suddenly reached across the table and pinched both of Ritsuka's cheeks. "It's because of this cute little face," he said mocking the tone of an old woman at this point.

"Kio let go!"

"Kio, don't torture Ritsuka," Soubi said as he came in.

"Ah, so you have returned Deputy Depart!" Kio said mocking a britsh accent which blended badly with his Japanese accent.

"Kio, are you drunk?" Soubi asked.

"No…maybe, don't tell Ritsuka though, he'll think I'm a drunk," Kio looked over at Ritsuka who had clearly heard every word, and turned back to Soubi holding a finger over his mouth and saying, "Shhhh!"

"Kio, why don't you go back to playing video games?" Soubi suggested.

"Nah, I don't really want to."

"Oh Kio look video games!" Soubi said with an upbeat tone.

"Yea! I'm gonna play!" Kio said hurrying over and picking up the clicker.

"Ah! Ri-chan! I got another clicker here! Wanna play?"

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ritsuka asked Soubi.

"I have no clue," Soubi said. "You wanna know the worst part? That games been broken for over two weeks. It repeats the first two minutes of game play over and over. Here, I brought you breakfast," Soubi said holding out a tray of Chinese food.

Ritsuka took it and Soubi pulled out his own. He set a third one at the end of the table and turned back to Kio. "Kio I got you some breakfast. You hungry?"

"Food! How can anyone think about food when the aliens are attacking! Die aliens!"

"Um…alright, it'll be sitting here when you get hungry."

Soubi opened up his box and began eating not looking at Ritsuka once again.

"Soubi," Ritsuka said after ten minutes of eating in silence. "Are you leaving?"

"Uh, yea. I have to go to America for awhile," Soubi explained.

"Why?"

"It's for school," he lied.

"Oh…when will you be back?"

"Later," Soubi answered.

"How long is later?"

"A long time."

"Like…weeks?"

"Longer," Soubi answered. The truth was that Soubi did not know for how long he would be in America, he did not know if he would come back to Japan at all, or if he would be back soon. It was all going to be up to his new Sacrifice now. It was best to let Ritsuka think it was going to be a long time. He would probably never see the boy again anyway.

"Months?" Ritsuka asked.

"Longer."

"Want kind of school project is going to keep you away from home for years!?" he asked raising his voice slightly.

"Just…a project," he said.

"A project, and you don't know when you'll be back!? Stop lying to me Soubi! Why are you leaving?" Ritsuka asked looking slightly hurt.

Soubi looked up at the clock. "Well, your father's going to be arriving at your house any minute! We better go," he said getting to his feet after them barely touching their meals.

"Kio, were leaving!" Soubi called as he put on his coat. "Please don't pee on anything. Coming Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, but at those words he stood up stiffly, and put on his coat.

* * *

The walk back to his house was almost entirely silent, for Ritsuka had lots to think about. Soubi, was lying to him. Soubi, was leaving him. Yet Soubi, would not tell him why.

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi who was looking straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. They arrived just outside Ritsuka's house and Ritsuka grabbed his sleeve.

"Soubi please tell me what's going on, is something wrong?"

Soubi turned looking down at Ritsuka for the first time in what seemed like forever, and the look Ritsuka was giving him seemed to shatter his heart. In one quick motion he wrapped his right arm around Ritsuka's body, and placed his left on the back of Ritsuka's head, pulling him close and passionately kissing him. Making Ritsuka himself, feel slightly weakend.

"Oh there you are!" Ritsuka's father said coming around the bend. Ritsuka opened his eyes and Soubi was gone, completely. He looked around everywhere but could not see him.

"What's a matter son? Did you lose something?" his father asked.

Ritsuka looked up at him, he had not seen this man in…months, and when he had it was for probably only ten minutes.

Ritsuka looked back down the road. "I think…I did."

* * *

**ATTENTION ONE AND ALL THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST IN THIS STORY!**

**Though, because I'm leaving it at such an awkward point, I'll continue the story in book 2. The tile will be told in the next chapter…mainly because I haven't thought of it yet, and I'm too lazy to think of it now. :3**

**After reading it back through XOiHeartMiloOX, I agree, I did rush the Kyofu scene a bit. That was not intentional, but hey, it happened. The hospital scene above was my original intention to write, but I wrote it for you in hopes it cleared things us a little more. If not, this won't be the last you see of Kyofu, sadly. So let me know if it's a little more clear, of if I should just explain everything that happened. It's clear in my head, just not on the computer screen.**

**You should write your own fanfic, Goldeyedwonder! Let me know if you do, and I'll read yours while you read "It's Over," book 2.**


	30. It's Over!

**This is a fan fiction on the Loveless series. All rights go to Yun Kouga the creator. I make no profit from this, and do not claim rights over any of the characters. Please enjoy…**

**This is a fan fiction about Ritsuka losing his ears when he was raped. The surprising part is who he lost his ears to, and what will Soubi do when he finds out. Hope you like it!**

**This is my second fanfic about Ritsuka. The first was called "I now pronounce you Sacrifice and Fighter Unit," about if Ritsuka had bee a girl. I've changed the title since previous chapters so they're wrong.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 30

"What's a matter son? Did you lose something?" his father asked.

Ritsuka looked up at him, he had not seen this man in…months, and when he had it was for probably only ten minutes.

Ritsuka looked back down the road. "I think…I did."

"Well, it doesn't matter," his father said. "We have a lot to talk about."

His father led the way inside and the two of them sat down in the living room. His father, who did not seem capable of remaining seated got up and began to pace the room.

"Alright, your mother has had some sort of break down," he said. "I certainly can't come home to stay with you, and you're too young to stay by yourself."

"No I'm not," Ritsuka said.

"Yes you are, now just listen to me. You're too young to stay alone by yourself, so you're going to finish out the remainder of your semester at school, and then you will go to a boarding school."

"A boarding school?" Ritsuka repeated.

"Yes, I can't keep an eye on you here. I make enough money, I can afford it. I'll give you a credit card, and you'll use that for all your expenses, though don't go buying useless junk. I'll know the bill comes to me."

"Why can't I go to my school?" Ritsuka asked.

"Because I can't have you staying home alone that's why. Look, Ritsuka. I'm not good with kids," he said.

"That's obvious," he remarked. He had not meant for his words to be as rude as they had sounded.

"Anyway, that's what's going to happen," he said. "Now, uh…I have a meeting via video phone to attend. So why don't you go play with some of your little friends. Dinner will be at six, I'm cooking, no promises on taste."

"Uh…what about Mom?"

"What about her?"

"When is she coming home?"

"Not for a long time, if at all," his father said sadly. He knew his father loved them. His wife, and his son, he just didn't know how to show it.

Ritsuka got to his feet; he figured he could go back and see Soubi. Perhaps talk to him. Convince him to stay.

He left the house looking around wishing Soubi had still been there. Though he wasn't, it didn't take him long to get back to Soubi's house.

The door was unlocked so he went right in. Kio was asleep on the sofa, cliker still in hand. He looked down. The suitcases were gone.

"Kio! Soubi left already!" he said.

Though Kio didn't move. Ritsuka turned to leave, but found a note to Kio taped to the door.

_Dear Kio,_

_I'm giving my apartment to you if you want it. Should I ever come back I'll buy an new one. There is an envelope by the tv, it has enough money in it to get you a new car. Again, sorry about your old one, don't wait up for me. I probably won't be back any time soon. If I'm ever in town again, I'll look you up, and we can have a drink together._

_If Ritsuka comes, I'm sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Soubi_

Ritsuka stared down at the letter. A whole paragraph for Kio, and two words for Ritsuka…I'm sorry.

No way, Ritsuka wasn't going to let it end like this! He dropped the letter and rand down the steps as fast as he could. He knew how to get to the airport from here, it was just getting there quickly that was the problem. As he was running a car pulled up beside him and Yuiko peeked her head through the window.

"Hi Ritsuka-kun!" she said.

"Yuiko! Perfect! Can I get a ride?"

Yuiko looked up at the woman driving. She too had pink hair and eyes, though the woman's hair was long. It had to have been Yuiko's mother.

"Sure, where to?"

"The airport!" Ritsuka said as he climbed in.

"Are you running away Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko said turning around in her seat to look at him.

"No, it's Soubi he's leaving."

"What!? Why?" Yuiko asked.

"I don't know why, let's just go!"

"Please put on your seat belt sweet heart," said Yuiko's mother innocently.

Impatiently Ritsuka buckled himself in, and instantly Yuiko's mother floored it! She began zooming around car after car, and running red lights. He wanted to get there fast, but he didn't want to die in the process!

"Hawatari-san! Could you slow down a bit!" Ritsuka called from the back seat.

She suddenly slammed on the breaks and they came to a complete stop.

"I'm sorry sweetie I thought you wanted to get there quickly," she said.

"Uh, yes Hawatari-san. Though, you could go just slightly quicker than normal! Not, that fast."

"Okay sweetie," she said starting the car again and going down the road. "You were right Yuiko-chan, he is a cutie!"

"Mom!" Yuiko gasped her face going red.

* * *

The car pulled up outside the airport, and Ritsuka jumped out of the car closing the door behind him. "Thank you Hawatari-san! Bye Yuiko!" he called back as he took off.

The airport was packed with people, and he wasn't sure where to begin looking. He went up one escalator and then down another, and ended up at on side of the airport, only to find himself at the other ten minutes later. He tried following the signs, only there were a lot leaving for America today, and they were all going to different parts of America too.

Finally tired, Ritsuka collapsed into a chair. Feeling sure that Soubi must have already gone when…

"Ritsuka? What are you doing here?" Soubi asked a bit surprised.

Ritsuka looked up, getting to his feet. "YOU JERK!" he said so loud that the people around them turned.

"What's wrong Ritsuka?"

"What's wrong?" he couldn't believe Soubi had to ask. "What's wrong is you Soubi! First you kiss me, and then you leave. I end up back at Kio's reading that you told him to apologize to me for you! If you did something wrong, I would think you could be a big enough man to apologize to me your—"

Again Soubi wrapped his arm around him pulling him close and kissing him. The same pleasuring weakness feeling swept through Ritsuka, but he wasn't going to give into it this time. He pulled away looking furious.

"I'm sorry," Soubi said.

The fury melted from Ritsuka's face at those words. "For what Soubi? Tell me what's going on."

Sighing he released Ritsuka and sat down in one of the seats. Ritsuka sat beside him. "I'm sorry because I have to go away. I've been reassigned."

"What dose that mean?"

"I am a blank fighter unit Ritsuka, do you know what that means?"

"No," he answered truthfully.

"It means…that when a Sacrifice, looses their partner I go to them. They write their name upon my skin, and I become their fighter unit. Seimei was a child when I first met him. He hadn't lost his Fighter, but he wanted someone to practice with until he found that person. When Seimei died, he gave me to you, but, when my partner dies I'm supposed to go back to Septimal Moon and await a new partner to be assigned to me. I didn't do that, instead I tried to carry out Seimei's orders and I made you fall in love with me without even thinking the whole situation through. Now, I've been assigned a new Sacrifice and I have to go see who it is."

"Soubi," Ritsuka sighed. "Why couldn't you just be assigned to me?"

"It dosen't work that way," Soubi said. "I don't get to choose, I go where I'm told, and I obey them when I get there."

"Soubi, you're much more than this. You're more to me than just my fighter unit, you're my lover," he said.

"Which I forced upon you," Soubi said.

"What?"

"Let's face it Ritsuka, had I not been hitting on you, had I not tried to kiss and seduce you every possible chance…you would not have fallen in love with me."

Those words were true enough, sure. Though, he was glad for them.

"Soubi," Ritsuka said. "I'm glad I fell in love with you."

The PA system announced a flight number and stated it would be leaving for America in five minutes, and that all passengers should get on board. Unfortunately, it was Soubi's plane.

Soubi stood up, and so did Ritsuka. "Please Soubi," Ritsuka begged. "You don't have to go! You can stay here! With me…"

Soubi bent down looking into Ritsuka's eyes. "Listen to me, one of these days you'll find Loveless's fighter unit, and you will be far happier with him or her than you could ever be with me."

Ritsuka felt like he was about to cry, and Soubi reached his hand up moving Ritsuka's bangs aside. Softly he kissed Ritsuka's forehead. He might as well have stomped on his foot for all the good it did. It only made his tears begin to fall.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka, but…it's over."

* * *

**THE END**

**Check out part 2 to this story called: Miles apart!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! And as for you shadow readers (the people who read and put alerts out for the story but don't post) *glares***

**I'll post the next story soon, so keep an eye out for it. :)**

**And as always please make your final reviews, tell me how you liked the last chapter and story overall.**


End file.
